The Legend of Potter
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: Sequel to Hero Reborn. Harry and the others decide to compete in the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament 1 year after Voldemorts defeat. Old and new friends confront new threat! Abandoned 20NOV2008.
1. Prologue: Events of Last Year

**Legend of Potter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Character/Events leading up to HBP.

A/N: I know it's been a long time but it's finally here! Legend of Potter takes off almost right where Hero Reborn leaves off. LoP starts at the end of the summer that saw Harry Potter defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle once and for all. While it isn't necessary to read HR before this story it is recommended, so that you will fully understand the changes Harry will be undergoing through out the story. Also, if Draco Malfoy, in later chapters, seems out of character, it's because he is supposed to be! A lot can happen in two years time. Also, I'd like to thank H.Sanders for helping me pre-read and edit this FanFic! Enjoy!

**Prologue: Events of the Last Year**

Harry sat with Ginny in the garden of the Burrow, watching the sunrise, both holding each other. "I will miss you!" said Ginny. She hugged him tight. There were only a few more days before she would leave for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for her 7th and final year of magical study.

"I know," Harry said coolly. He had been spending most of his time at the Weasley's house even though he had taken to living at 12 Grimauld Place, the former headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and once home of the pureblood family, the Blacks. The home had actually belonged to his godfather, Sirius Black, who was also the best friend to Harry's father James. The events that took place that day 17 years prior had sent them all reeling into a spiral none of them could escape. Harry's parents died that night, and Sirius had been imprisoned the next day, for their murder. He had been framed of course, tricked by another friend, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew, for the next 17 years had served the Dark Lord who had killed Harry's parents, but had never stopped hating himself for his cowardly actions. He set things right by helping Harry defeat Voldemort, once and for all, just a few months prior. Sirius had died saving Harry, barely more than 2 years prior, killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. She, of course, was still at large. Harry took a deep breathe. After spending so much time with his beloved Ginny, he had grown accustomed to their time together and didn't want it to end any time soon. In fact, he didn't want it to end at all, and would miss her desperately.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" asked Ginny, teasing him.

"I know you'll miss me, Gin," said Harry playfully, trying to mask his own pain. Things were going to be much more boring without Ginerva Weasley to keep him company, especially with Hermione and Ron busy with their careers and finally taking the time to explore their own relationship with each other. Harry was quite surprised it didn't happen much sooner, but then again he wasn't. That was just the type of relationship his two best mates had had since that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express, when Ron was trying to turn his pet rat Scabbers (unknown to them to actually be Peter Pettigrew) yellow. He failed, miserably, and Hermione then proceeded to show him up by using a simple spell to fix Harry's damaged glasses. Harry had decided against becoming an Auror due to the Ministry of Magic's continuously long list of mistakes, they seemed so keen on making. Also, he had done far more in Defending the world against the dark arts than most Aurors by the time he was 12 years old, having defeated Voldemort twice and slaying a Basilisk, by himself. Professional Quidditch was out of the question. The press would have a hay day was soon as they got wind of that one. He was the youngest seeker in all of Hogwarts for over a century and easily flew circles around the likes of Charlie Weasley, Cho Chang, and perhaps even Bulgarian Quidditch Star, Viktor Krum, although that had yet to be decided. In truth, he was sick of fighting, sick of being famous, and most of all sick of being Harry Potter. He been called many things since the time he defeated Voldemort at only a year old; The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, and The Hero of the Phoenix. Some even went as far as to call him the Hero Who Triumphed.

"And what about you?" asked Ginny, trying to get Harry to admit that he would miss her verbally.

"I guess I'll be missing your mom's cooking since there really isn't any reason for to stay here with you, Ron and Hermione gone all the time," said Harry sarcastically.

"What! I'll be going away for a year and all you can think about is food!" Ginny said with fake astonishment.

"Well, I guess I'd miss you too," said Harry teased.

"Only guess?"

"Alright, I'll miss you, very much!"

Ginny gave him a big hug. "Thank you Harry."

"Don't thank me yet…" Harry told her.

"Why?" Ginny asked with a scared look on her face.

"Because…" Harry took a deep breath to build up his confidence, "Because, I haven't asked you to marry me yet."

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled her expression was filled with shock and awe as she stepped back. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond in the center, with three rubies and three emeralds surrounding the diamond. She was speechless, the ring was beautiful, and she just received the best news from the one person she loved most in the world. Harry Potter wished to have her hand in marriage!

"Gin..." Harry asked worriedly. She was snapped back to reality, not quite remembering who she was or what she needed to do. "Ginny?"

"Oh…" Ginny said, slowly the realization of what had happened crept up on her. She needed to answer him, "Harry…Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She giggled, so overcome with happiness she nearly knocked him down when she threw herself onto him, giving him a giant hug and kissing his face repeatedly. "I love you Harry Potter!"

"I love you too, Ginerva Weasley!" usually she'd hate it if he used her full name like that, but due to the fact that she was going to get married soon, she really didn't care.

"I… I have to tell everyone! Mum!" Ginny shouted with excitement.

"They already know…" said Harry before she ran into the house, "They've been waiting for me to ask you for the last week and a half."

"What!" Ginny said her face once again filled with surprise, she hit him playfully, "What took you so long!" Harry blushed as he put the ring on her finger. She then ran inside to tell everyone but to her surprise, everyone was sitting in the kitchen smiling. Mrs. Weasley was beaming at her and Hermione was staring admiringly at the ring Harry had given Ginny. Fred and George gave a thumbs up to Harry as he walked in, and even Ron had a smile on his face.

"Good job mate!" said Ron.

"I do say Harry, if you'd have waited another day…"said Fred

"We'd have beaten Ron!" said George.

"Now we're out…"

"Fifty Galleons…"

"Five Sickles…"

"Thirteen Knuts…"

"And 100 chocolate frogs!" they said in unison.

"Not to mention…" said Fred.

"We now have to…" George added.

"Give Ron free merchandise…"

"For a whole year!"

"Err… Sorry…" said Harry somewhat embarrassed.

"You took bets on how long it would take him to ask me!" said Ginny.

"Not just us! Bill, Charlie and Dad all placed bets too!" said Ron defensively. Hermione looked down at her breakfast not saying anything.

"Hermione, you knew didn't you," Ginny accused her brother's girlfriend.

Hermione didn't look up, "I lost a week ago, so I talked Harry into asking you this morning so Ron could win…" Ron looked shocked and pleased all at the same time.

"That's cheating Hermione!" said Fred, "Completely Unfair!"

"Clever, but unfair!" complimented George, "I do reckon we've rubbed off on her a bit!"

"Yes I say we have!" agreed Fred.

"I was hoping he'd have asked yesterday," said Mr. Weasley, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"D-did everyone make a bet," asked Harry.

"Yes, even me," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought Harry was going to ask the moment Arthur and I gave him permission to ask you."

Both Harry and Ginny were shocked at this bit of news. Even Hermione and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be on the wager; next they'd be telling them that Percy had also placed a bet.

"Yeah, well for a while we were all nervous Percy was going to win because you were so nervous that I didn't seem you were going to ask her until she was about to leave. He said you'd propose at Platform 9 ¾." Ron told them. At this point Ginny and Harry looked at each other in disbelief.

"Who else was in on this 'little wager'?" asked Ginny.

"Only everyone!" said Fred.

"Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, Magonical, Neville, Luna…" started George.

"And just about everyone else we know," interrupted Hermione. "Even Draco, though he said if Harry had any class he'd have done it on the first Hogsmead visit."

"He's still a prat," Ginny said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Lighten up, at least no one bet that you wouldn't ask!" Tonks said just walking into the room. She had fluorescent green hair. Remus Lupin walked in behind her, kissed her on the cheek and turned to Harry and Ginny, "You must admit it is a bit funny." They both smiled; in fact they did find it amusing.

The rest of the year went on with next to nothing happening. Until that is, Harry had comeback from visiting Ginny on her second Hogsmead visit.

He came through the fireplace and walked towards the kitchen of the Burrow.

"I can't ask Harry!" said a voice that sounded like Percy's, "He's done enough and I'd be no better than Scrimgeour!"

"Yes, but he'll also be able to get you the support you need," said Mr. Weasley, "Even Rufus' most loyal supporters would be hard pressed to oppose you with 'The Hero of the Phoenix' supporting you…"

"'Arry! 'Ow are you doing!" shouted Fleur. She gave him a big hug and kissed him on both cheeks. The conversation in the next room grew silent.

"How much did you hear Harry?" asked Percy, a bit embarrassed, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Just that there is something you don't want to ask me," said Harry.

"The truth is Harry, that father is going to make a motion to remove Scrimgore from office and I am thinking about running for the office. However, he is working on discrediting us despite the fact of everything that has happened. He's abused his power long enough, but father is afraid we can't get the support we need."

"Well, I'd love to help in anyway," offered Harry.

"No Harry, you've done enough for our family, I need to do this one thing on my own," said Percy. It was amazing how he changed over the years. At one time he'd have done anything to get to the top and now he was one of the most confident, self-assured men Harry knew, he was definitely a lot different from his days at Hogwarts when he was a Prefect and later Head Boy. "Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to, I'll be back for Christmas, tell mum I send her my best!" Percy then apparated, he probably back to the ministry. Who'd have thought, Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic…? 'Everyone' Harry thought to himself, 'because that is exactly the type of person Percy always was.'

Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not come soon enough for Harry as it came closer and closer to the date of their wedding, which would take place a week later.

When the day finally came Harry could barely contain his excitement. He and Ginny were getting married at the Burrow. They kept the wedding a complete secret from the rest of the wizarding world, until the day of the ceremony. The night before the ceremony, Harry owled Rita Skeeter, the reporter from the Daily Prophet who reported everything Harry did in his life, which since the days of Voldemort wasn't much. But this was his wedding and it was nice to see such happiness on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Harry's dress robes were white, with red trimming and golden buttons. The groomsmen, who consisted of Ron, Lupin, Neville Longbottom and (unbelievably) Draco Malfoy, wore plain white ones. Dobby, the house elf was the ring bearer and wore the strangest arrangement of clothes that didn't quite match. At least he was wearing only white, red and gold like the rest of the wedding party.

Ginny's gown was white, with red and gold trimmings had a long train, and a veil with white gloves. She was also wearing the same tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding to Bill. The Bridesmaids were Hermione, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, and (despite Ginny's protests) Fleur.

The wedding was a beautiful ceremony; Mrs. Weasley spent much of the ceremony crying, while Mr. Weasley didn't look like he could have been any prouder of the couple. Headmistress Magonical was also looking very proud and was beaming at the young couple. Hagrid was crying almost as much Mrs. Weasley. Grawp tried his best to try and comfort Hagrid, but Madam Maxime stopped him from accidentally pummeling Hagrid into the ground. Rita Skeeter was writing down every detail of the ceremony, not missing a thing, though she was genuinely happy for Harry and Ginny. Mad-Eye Moody was also in attendance, his magic eye spinning wildly as if he was expecting an attack. Of course each of the Weasley brothers were there; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, none of which had any protests to Harry marrying their little sister, despite all of them losing that bet to Ron. Everyone could see the love that easily flowed through Harry and Ginny, and all were happy that day except of course Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, who had been quite taken with Harry since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, just over four years prior.

The reception didn't disappoint either and Hermione blushed when she caught the bouquet and stole a quick glance at Ron, only Ginny and Harry noticed. All was as it should be. The Boy Who Lived finally had a family of his own, people who loved him, and it was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, all was as it should be.


	2. Chapter 1: Tournament Talks

**LoP: Chapter One:**

**Tournament Talks**

Harry looked down at the two editions of the Daily Prophet that sat on his kitchen table. One had arrived earlier that morning, the other just a few minutes ago. Apparently, someone had come up with news that rivaled that of the marriage of the Boy Who Lived, or the Hero of the Phoenix as they called him now, and the youngest of the Weasley siblings.

**TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCED!**

**By: Leif Underwood**

The Daily Prophet is proud to report that once again, for the first time in over half a century, there is going to be a Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament! While the hosting country is still in question, World Tournament sign ups will commence in exactly two weeks from today and will go on no later than the 1st week of August. Registration fore the contestants will begin August 24th, followed by the traditional Tournament Ball on the 25th. The World Tournament Preliminary Round will run the full day of the 26th, and the top 32 contestants will then begin a grueling 5 round tournament scheduled to run over the course of three days.

As many of you well know, the two finalists from the last tournament both hailed from England. What makes it even more astounding is that one was a teacher and the other a student in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle to win his second World Championship, in the noble wizarding art of dueling.

The prize for winning such a Tournament brings glory to the wizard's home country and 400,000 Galleons. The champion wizard will go down in history as being one of the World's Finest.

Now Harry thought he was losing it. 'Both Voldemort and Dumbledore, it's impossible, insane even!' thought Harry to himself. 'No wonder why Voldemort would never directly confronted Dumbledore right out in the open!' He was snatched out of his own thoughts when he heard two large pops behind him. It was his two best friends, and now brother-in-law and hopefully future sister-in-law, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry silently laughed to himself. It was amazing, a full year had passed since Voldemort was defeated and they still hadn't gotten married. 'At least Ron managed to ask Hermione to marry him,' thought Harry, who smiled at this thought. They had been engaged about two months before Harry and Ginny's wedding and still hadn't set a date.

"Harry have you heard about the tournament yet?" asked Ron excitedly, "This is gonna be great! We'd win for sure!"

Harry frowned, he knew where this was going already and the last thing he wanted was more publicity.

"C'mon Harry! Don't be like that! Look, the Champion even gets 400,000 Galleons!" said Ron happily.

"No," said Harry firmly.

"Why not Harry? You beat You-Know-Who! He got second in the last one," said Ron, "and I'm sure Dumbledore had to have shown you a thing or two!"

"We spent the whole time fining out about Voldemort," Ron flinched slightly, the Wizarding world still hadn't gotten used to saying his name, despite Harry's encouragement, "and how to beat him. Besides, we don't really know anything about dueling."

"How hard can it be? How many other people do you know were even able to stand up to You-Know-Who let alone beat him?" Ron was desperate now to try and convince Harry to enter.

"Honestly Ronald, are you really so daft!" Hermione had finally spoken up, and apparently she had become agitated, because that was the only time that she ever called Ron, Ronald. "Fighting for one's life is much different than dueling for a competition, there are rules and restrictions! Besides, there are other wizards who have defeated Dark Wizards and creatures nearly as powerful as Voldemort in other places in the world!"

"Like who?" asked Ron, refusing to believe that ANYONE could actually defeat Harry, let alone be in his league.

"Well, for one there is Arcturias Hall, he just defeated a 10,000 year old mummified wizard pharaoh and his guardians. Then there is James Collins who defeated that Rocky Mountain Gold Dragon single-handedly last year and they are supposed to be more vicious and resistant to magic than a Hungarian Horntail! It's really anyone's tournament."

"Fine," said Harry interrupted. They both looked at him with confused looks on their faces. 'It might not be so bad if what Hermione says is true,' Harry thought to himself, 'At least I won't be the only wizard in the spotlight.' "I'll THINK about going, but I have to talk to Gin first."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," said Ginny coming down the stairs, "In fact, I think I'll enter as well!" Ron and Hermione were surprised to see her, thinking she might be at work, let alone announce she wanted to compete, "What? It's not like you two weren't thinking about entering as well! Why else would the BOTH of you be here trying to get Harry to enter?"

Hermione blushed while Ron just looked away with embarrassment. They both actually had come to convince Harry to enter with them in the World Tournament, however neither one had any idea the other had gotten the same idea.

"I guess I'll go too," said Harry with resignation.

"Oh bugger off Harry!" said Ginny giving Harry a look that would rival one of Mrs. Weasley's. "You know you've been terribly bored this whole year! You won't admit it, but I could see it in your eyes whenever you came to see me!"

Harry knew she was right. It was the first time since Harry had found out that he was a wizard and started going to Hogwarts that he hadn't spent the whole year trying to uncover a conspiracy or fighting for his life. Nobody was conspiring against him, no one was plotting anything, and no one was trying to manipulate him except galleon hungry companies who wanted him as a mascot or a spokesperson, or the Media like the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. In fact, the only wizarding magazine that ever left him alone was The Quibbler, which Harry thought that was because he was a good friend of the editor's one and only daughter. For the past year, Harry had been just like any other normal wizard who just kept to themselves, which after a time actually was a little boring.

"Well then, shall we owl Rita with the news or just let her find out on her own?" asked Harry, "She's only been reporting about everything in my life since the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Does EVERYTHING you do have to end up on the front page?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"Well, not EVERYTHING," Harry replied with his own sarcastic tone, "I did suggest that she just run a small article on our wedding on like page 50 or something… You know just as a minor footnote, but she insisted." Harry smiled.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled and then hit Harry playfully.

They proceeded to tell everyone they knew by either owl or floo. Remus and Tonks both congratulated them and said they'd only be able to watch due to the fact that in was around the time of the full moon and Tonks would be almost 6 months pregnant. Arthur Weasley was glad to hear Harry was finally doing something, though he did not voice this particular opinion. Molly on the other hand, was less understanding and was worried about what could happen to her son-in-law, daughter, son and his fiancée. Although she was less than thrilled, she would still support them. Bill said he couldn't get off work due to his new promotion, but Fleur said she would enter as well. Kingsley Shacklebolt said that he'd be there, because he would be part of the security force for the tournament, while both Professors McGonagall and Hagrid both said they'd be proud to cheer on their favorite, former, students. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's response was a bit more surprising.

"If you're going to be entering, then I'm going to train you!" said Moody.

"Y-You'd do that?" asked a surprised Harry, his head sticking out of Moody's fireplace.

"Of course Potter," said Moody, "As strong as you are, you don't know the first thing about dueling. Besides, with all those Death Eaters still out there, your mind needs to be trained to maintain Constant Vigilance!"

"Yes sir," said Harry, "When and where do you want to meet?"

"Hmmm… How about you, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger meet me…" said Moody, "In Hogsmead. From there I will take you all where I'll be training the four of you."


	3. Chapter 2: The Phoenix Sanctum

**LoP: Chapter Two:**

**The Phoenix Sanctum**

They all port keyed with Moody to a strange room the following day. It had everything they needed for a long time. There was a small kitchen, which looked to be fully furnished, and what looked to be a common room equipped with three couches a few tables and in a far corner an area to play Wizard's Chess, Gobstones and various other wizarding games. In another corner there appeared to be a supply cabinet with an area to research various potions and serums. There were a few doors leading out of the room. All of which looked the same, except one… which was big and black.

"Albus and I used to train here before the last tournament," said Moody, "We called this place the…"

"Phoenix Sanctum," Harry interrupted, everyone looked at him in surprise, "It's… Almost like Fawkes told me."

'Interesting, I'll have to consult Minerva and Albus' Portrait about this…' thought Moody to himself.

"Professor…" Hermione asked questioningly.

"Call me Alastor or Moody, or even 'Mad-Eye', I am hardly your teacher, as if I ever were…" They all remembered, when in their fourth year, Ginny's third, when Moody had spent 9 months in his trunk, barely alive, while an imposter pretended to be him and helped Harry out during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, while trying to help bring about Voldemort's second rise to power. "I want to see exactly what you all know, so if you will all come with me to the Dueling Chamber," he instructed them, pointing towards the black door on the other side of the room.

They entered a dark circular room with a single beam of light in the center. Moody stood in the light. "Now this room can be shifted into whatever you want it to be, it can become a Quidditch Pitch, a weight room, or even a romantic sandy beach," Moody explained, "In this sense, it's similar to the Room of Requirement, but this is where the similarities end. This room will not give you anything you require. You can also set limitations on what type of magic can or can't be used in this room. For this first demonstration, we shall leave this room as is, but set the limitations to the World Tournament regulation set of spells," They all nodded in understanding, "Now then, wands at the ready! All four of you attack me at once!"

"You can't be serious, Harry could take you on by himself," Ron said in disbelief.

"Try me Weasley," challenged Moody.

"Stu-" Ron started to say, but was hit by a red stream of magic from Moody's wand.

"Mad-Eye" Moody was flinging curses and hexes at them rapidly. Ginny was able to dodge out of the way, while Harry apparated out of the way. Hermione barely managed to throw up a shield charm. Hermione's spell quickly gave way under the constant strain of the curses and when it crumbled completely she felt herself be hit with a half dozen curses as she flew through the air before she lost consciousness.

"Humph," Moody smiled, "it's just me and the Potters now," his magical eye was spinning wildly, as he stood in a strange stance. Both Harry and Ginny stood ready for anything. Ginny was in front of him and Harry was behind him. Harry then split into four different images of himself.

"Four false images, impressive Potter," said Moody admiringly, "but not impressive enough!"

Ginny then attacked, sending her Bat Bogey Hex at Moody. The false images each sent a stunner at Moody. Moody flung out his arms and shouted "Reflectis!" sending all five spells back at their casters. Ginny had been caught off guard by the attack and was hit with her own Bat Bogey Hex. She was sent sailing through the air and landed next to Ron.

Harry managed to dodge each of his spells by merging back into a single Harry. "Not images…" said an impressed Moody, "Not many wizards can split themselves into two, let alone four. Even fewer could have fooled even my magic eye!"

Harry knew he should have realized that wasn't going to work, but he had to try anyway. He was going to have to be more careful dueling Moody. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Voldemort had, and underestimate Harry. "It's just us now Moody," said Harry confidently, "May the best wizard win."

"Don't get too overconfident, boy," warned Moody, "The strongest doesn't always win!"

Harry raised his wand, but Moody was faster, as he spun around and sent three curses at Harry. Harry began to shimmer and fade as the three curses ran through him, only to reappear behind Moody again, sending out a curse of his own. "Stupefy!" It was Harry's turn to be caught off guard as Moody began to shimmer and fade just as Harry had just a moment before.

"Expelliarmus!" the spell slammed into Harry sending him spinning in the air, the wand knocked out of his hands. Although it wasn't the ideal situation he had envisioned, it gave him a small opening.

"Stupefy!" He launched his own curse at Moody while still sailing through the air, which Moody deflected easily with his wand. Moody sent three more curses at Harry as he landed. He threw up his right hand summoning a powerful shield charm. All three curses crumpled as the hit the invisible barrier. Moody then started sending more curses and charms at Harry, faster than before, trying to break through Harry's shield. Redoubling his efforts, the shield held against Moody's onslaught, but Harry could not retaliate. The ex-Auror was sending too many spells, too fast for Harry to deflect. He then tried to stand, which was difficult under Moody's assault, but Harry was not about to give up. Harry knew it was all or nothing.

"Reflectis!" shouted Harry as he thrust out his left hand, dropping his shield completely. Immediately, half of Moody's curses were sent back at him. While most of the curses negated themselves, many of them found their mark and Harry and Moody were sent flying in opposite directions.

A recovering Ron just gaped at what he saw. He had just managed to come to when Moody had used the disarming charm on Harry, and was in awe when he saw Moody and Harry defeat each other. "Mad-Eye" Moody's experience and skill had not only helped him defeat Ron, Hermione, and Ginny single-handedly, but Harry as well. It was only Harry's determination and overwhelming, raw power advantage that he was able to take down Moody.

Ginny was the next to recover, mostly because she had been hit with fewer curses than the others. She looked over at Moody, who was barely able to sit up and Harry, who had managed to raise himself to one knee, both looked fatigued. Ron was in the process of trying to help Hermione. She made her way over to them.

"It was amazing!" Ron told her excitedly as Hermione began to stir.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not exactly sure, but as Moody's stunner wore off, I looked up to see Harry in the air, and he tried using a stunning spell on Moody, who deflected it like it was nothing," Ron said in awe, "Moody then started throwing curses like crazy, but Harry blocked them all with a shield! It was like Moody's curses were hitting a brick wall and crumbling apart! Then Harry did this reflecting spell…"

"The Reflectis Charm," said Ginny interrupting Ron.

"Yeah, that's it… How'd you know?"

"That's how Moody got me…"

"Well, anyways, Harry did it, but only reflected like half the spells. A lot of them kind of… hit each other and made all these tiny explosions between them, while the rest of the curses hit Harry and Moody! You should've seen it! It was Bloody Brilliant!"

Hermione opened her eyes, she was still weak and it showed in her smile.

"'Mione, How do you feel?" asked Ron tenderly, concern written all over his face.

Ginny was about to yell at Ron and give him one of her smug remarks about overstating the obvious, but decided against it, and made her way over to where Moody and Harry was.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**LoP: Chapter Three:**

**Training**

"That will be all for today," Moody told them, "We shall commence training three times a week and work on your technique." They could all tell that both Moody and Harry were exhausted. "Now, Weasley, do keep your wits about you next time, remember, Constant Vigilance! Granger, great reaction time, however, we must work on how much power to put behind your spells. Mrs. Potter, your reaction time and technique were good, but you too must also maintain a sharp mind, and to always expect the unexpected, Constant Vigilance!" Moody told them critiquing each of their performances. "Potter, impressive work, I can see why Voldemort had trouble against you. However, you were lucky. Only your determination saved you and it will greatly help you succeed in the tournament. I do not recommend that you try using any charms or hexes you have seen only once, and have never used."

"Yes, sir," said Harry. Of course, of everyone, only Harry had been able to stand up against Moody. But, he knew in truth that it wasn't determination that saved him, it was desperation. He still hadn't mastered his wandless magic, and couldn't even manage to use it half the time. But, when he was in need it was there. He knew he would have to master it by the time the tournament came. If the dreams he had been having were, in fact, not just dreams, he had no choice.

As they made their way back to #12 Grimmauld Place from the Phoenix Sanctum, they all wondered what they had gotten themselves into. The next day, with Hermione's help, Harry had managed to convert their basement into a dueling practice room. The day after that Moody went over the basics of dueling, everything from the different stances to simple strategies and some of the spells that would be allowed in the World Tournament. He also worked with them on their individual weaknesses. For Harry and Ginny it was simply going over the different hexes that would be allowed during the tournament. Hermione went through different exercises to increase her magical power, and went over different strategies that played on her own strengths. Ron however was a completely different story. He was the best strategist of all of them and would easily exploit their weaknesses whenever he didn't second guess himself. His power rivaled Ginny's and his technique was a lot like Harry and Ginny's as well. Ron's biggest weaknesses was his inability to use Occulmency, because Harry and Hermione would constantly read his thoughts to anticipate his next move, and his inability to use wordless magic with even the most basic of spells.

When each of them went to their homes, they were all drained, except Harry who went straight to the Dueling Practice Room. As the weeks went by he was spending more and more time in there, for reasons unknown to everyone else. Hermione tried using Legimens at Ginny's behest, and while she was able to easily enter Harry's mind, he was shielding all thoughts regarding his unusual training habits and anything else to do with the World Tournament with ease. When she tried to subtly crack through his resistances he forced her out and left her with a headache that lasted for quite a long time.

"Harry's been acting awfully strange lately," said Ron, sitting in Harry and Ginny's kitchen with Ginny and Hermione, "I haven't seen him training so hard since the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I wish we could figure out why," said Hermione, who was still feeling the after effects of Harry shutting her out of his mind, "He asked for my help in creating that practice room, and he spends all that time in there, and doesn't seem interested in training with the rest of us."

"I was hoping you could find out," said Ginny, "Maybe he was just bummed out about the fact that Alastor beat him again the other day." She was still getting used to calling him by his first name.

"Almost beat him, it was another draw," corrected Ron, "besides we all know Harry's not like that," Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll just ask him tonight," Ginny told them.

Harry didn't come out for dinner and was up half the night as well. Ginny tried to ask Harry what had been bothering him, but he fell asleep instantly exhausted. By the time she woke up the next morning he was already gone. After performing the locating charm, she found him in the Dueling Practice Room. He spent all morning and most of the afternoon there. He made his way to the kitchen, exhausted and before he could go anywhere else Ginny cornered him.

"Harry what's going on? You've been training like a mad man for days, and you've hardly rested," said Ginny, who was very concerned for Harry and was on the verge of tears.

"I can't do it," said Harry.

"Do what?"

"I can't do wandless magic. Well, not all the time. I've only been able to do it out of desperation," Harry explained, "I needed it to beat Voldemort to save you and everyone else. It was only because of our love for each other and my desperate need to have it always, that I was able to do it before. Since that day I've barely been able to manage Alohomora or Wingardium Leviosa! It wasn't until Moody started bombarding me that it came back to me!"

"Well you can't be expected to master wandless magic overnight," said Ginny, "Maybe Moody can help."

Harry shook his head, "No one can do it but me. So I think for now I have to try and do this on my own, because one day desperation won't be enough."

"Just take it a little easier, and let us help you," said Ginny, "You don't have to fight all your battles alone. There are no more prophecies; you don't have to be 'The Chosen One' any longer!"

"I know it's just…" Harry began.

"Everyone has all these expectations and you don't want to disappoint them right?" said Ginny not really believing it, "With everything you've done, you've already made us a lot prouder than we could have ever hoped. I love you Harry, and that is all that should matter right now, you'll never disappoint me!" she gave him a quick kiss, "Harry get some rest, we're supposed to be going over Chain Magic tomorrow." Harry gave her a quick kiss and then after a small lunch, went up stairs and went to sleep.

"Chain Magic is an essential art form when dueling, and is useful for putting your opponents on the defensive," explained Moody, "As demonstrated during our first session with Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. Chain Magic is the process of linking different charms, curses, and hexes together in rapid succession using wordless magic. The best way to counter Chain Magic is a complex and very powerful spell called the Reflectis Charm, as demonstrated against Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Now you already do a bit of chain magic, though it is unintentional." He said pointing to Harry.

"Really?" Harry said in disbelief, trying to figure out what he used chain magic for.

"Yes, that Afterimage maneuver you use links together the Mirro Charm and Apparation."

"Oh."

"Very well, now pair up and practice amongst yourselves," said Moody.

By the time their training for the day was finished, Ron was starting to become more proficient at wordless magic, and could link up to three spells, two consistently. Harry was linking seven spells, while Ginny could do five. Hermione topped them all, being able to link eleven different spells together.

Training didn't stop there as Harry went straight into the Dueling Practice Chamber as soon as he and Ginny arrived back at #12 Grimmauld Place. After a few more training sessions Harry was beginning to master using wandless magic, but Ginny could tell that something was still bothering him and he was shutting out everyone like when he went out to hunt for Voldemort and his Horcruxes. Harry was even beginning to leave his wand at home when they went to their training sessions. However his mastery was sporadic at best as Ron was able to beat him in a duel.

"Harry…" Ron began.

"I'm fine!" Harry shouted, the frustration he felt was not well masked in his voice. A short distance away Ginny, Hermione, and Moody all watched.

"Ginny, we have to find out what's wrong with Harry," Hermione said, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," said Moody, "his aura isn't as strong as it was before."

"You can sense a person's magic aura? That ability is really rare," said Hermione impressed, the only person they knew who could do it was Draco Malfoy.

Moody shook his head, "I can see them, now what about Harry?" Both women looked at "Mad-Eye" in shock; it was rare for him to use any of their first names.

"He's been training day and night almost non-stop trying to master wandless magic," said Ginny.

"I thought he could do it already," said Hermione.

"I thought so too, but I guess he can't do it all the time. I guess it seems he can only control it when his limits are being pushed."

"Moody is there anything you can do for him?" asked Hermione.

"No, I can't help him if he doesn't want me too," said Moody, "But, if he took some time off, perhaps a day or two, he may see that his abilities have increased significantly."

"Well Harry won't do that until he completely masters wandless magic," said Ginny, "he won't even listen to me half the time."

"I think I can help you with that," said Hermione with a devilish smile on her face, "just make sure you get all wands, including Voldemort's, and floo powder out of the house before you leave for work tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ginny. Hermione could only smile as she told Moody and Ginny all the details.


	5. Chapter 4: Ambition

**Chapter Four:**

**Ambition**

He was not the best. He never was. He was always second to the trio. The first was always obvious, Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn. During their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was always the best. She always scored the highest marks in almost every subject, even in the one he took great strides to be great in, Potions. The second, and the least obvious of the three, was Ronald Weasley. At first glance the blood traitor didn't look like much, a bit daft and unsure of himself, but when the need a rose his true character always shown through. This was most evident in both his first and second years, when he first sacrificed himself so Potter could confront Quirrell and then later went into the Chamber of Secrets when his sister had been taken. This of course, led to the third person, Harry Potter. Potter always let his actions speak for themselves. He never bragged about his accomplishments, in fact, he seemed to talk himself down constantly. He had been famous since he was only a year old, having been the one and only person to have survived the Killing Curse, the very same that had killed both of his parents. He was a parselmouth; perhaps the only one in record, most powerful Dark Wizard since the time of Merlin, drove back hundreds of dementors at the age of 13, and won the first Tri-Wizard Tournament and was the youngest seeker in over a century, not to mention the highest marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts since the founding of the school itself. With each accomplishment he never le his ego get any bigger. On the outside, he appeared to be an ordinary wizard, but beneath it all was embodiment of all the Houses combined. He had talent, skill, bravery, loyalty, cunning, and power that rivaled and surpassed that of each of his friends combined. It was all these things that had made each of the three of them better than him. Better than Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, saved from his fate by the very people he had spent the better part of seven years hating. Now, however, it was a much different story.

They still mistrusted him; they just couldn't bring themselves to trust him, and he could not fault them for it. Weasley would more than likely hex him as soon as look at him if it weren't for Potter. That of course, was another trait that made him stand out amongst his friends. Like his mentor, the late Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter had the ability to forgive and grant anyone a second chance.

Now Draco stood alone, preparing for the tournament. Potter had informed him a week before that he was entering and would be training for the tournament as well. Although his family didn't lose much due to his and his father's service to the Dark Lord, Draco still felt as if there was something to be gained, that something had been lost when he had blindly followed in the footsteps of Lucius Malfoy down the path of darkness. It was honor. Draco Malfoy sought to regain the honor that his family had lost, and he didn't care what it would cost him.

He pushed out all thoughts of loathing and self pity. He felt his anger welling up inside of himself. The clouds above him started to darken. He could hear thunder in the distance. His cloak swayed wildly as the wind began to pick up. He cleared his head of all thoughts and concentrated on his objective. The first thing that came to mind was what he considered his greatest obstacle. A young wizard with untidy black hair, and green eyes that had a determined look about them that seemed to burn into the depths of ones soul. His always carried himself confidently, yet never under or overestimated his enemy. He was considered to be the greatest wizard of the age, considering he defeated Voldemort when countless others could not and survived the killing curse not once but twice.

'Potter…' Draco thought to himself. There was a flash of lightning and another crash of thunder. He gripped his wand tightly.

"Potter! I will defeat you!" He yelled. Draco pointed his wand at a nearby boulder and it exploded. He then pointed at another one which was sent flying into the distance. "I will finally beat you…" said Draco, calming down.


	6. Chapter 5: NonMagic House Arrest

**Chapter Five:**

**Non-Magic House Arrest**

_A/N: This so far is one of my most favorite chapters to write, so I would really appreciate reviews of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. This is one of the longer chapters in this FanFic. Don't worry, there will be more action soon enough, even though there is still sometime before the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament begins._

Harry awoke the next day, after a long dreamless sleep. 'Ginny must have slipped me some Sleeping Draught last night, I never sleep in this late,' he thought to himself as he looked out the window realizing it was sometime in the afternoon. He grabbed his glasses of the nightstand and proceeded to dress himself. It was then that he realized something was wrong. He looked back at the nightstand and realized his wand was gone. After he searched the room he went downstairs not only to find that his wand was missing, but Voldemort's was missing as well. Harry decided to floo Ginny at work, only to find that all the floo powder had been taken out of the house as well. That left Harry with apparation. Harry closed his eyes picturing his destination. He then concentrated on it and waited for the strange, sickening feeling to overtake him. It never came. "Damn…" he shouted. He went to leave out the front door to find it magically sealed. He was a prisoner in his own home.

"Dobby," Harry yelled. There was a loud crack behind him.

"Yes sir," answered Dobby nervously, giving Harry a look the reflected extreme caution, "What does Master Harry Potter need?"

"I need to know EXACTLY what is going on here," said Harry in a calm, but slightly agitated voice.

The nervous look on Dobby's face told Harry that he knew exactly what was going on, "H-Harry P-P-Potter m-mustn't be angry with Dobby… B-But… Y-Your Geeeenny… and your Hermy-own-ninny… thought it would be best i-if Master H-Harry Potter got some r-rest…" Harry could easily tell Dobby wished to be anywhere but with Harry at the moment, "Y-Your Geeeenny… t-took your wands and the f-f-floo powder and then…"

"Hermione set up anti-apparation wards, and probably ever locking spell she knew on all of the windows and doors leading outside of the house," He finished for the stuttering house elf.

"T-They also said to Dobby that he m-mustn't tell M-Master H-Harry Potter, b-but Harry Potter will find out soon enough…"

"Out with it Dobby!" ordered Harry, trying to stay calm.

"T-They've sealed your room!" Dobby blurted.

"But I just… came out…" Harry started to reply, until realization set in. "Which room Dobby," asked Harry.

"T-The b-b-basement…" replied Dobby glumly.

Harry then rushed to the Dueling Practice Room. Sure enough it was magically sealed. Having known Hermione for so long he knew exactly what wards she would use, provided she hadn't recently invented any new ones recently. A strange feeling came over Harry, almost as if he could sense the wards on the door. Without his wand however, he would not be able to get past the wards on the door, unless…

"Master Harry Potter mustn't do that," warned a second, high pitched voice, it was Winky, "the Mistress will be very angry! Mistress says Master Harry Potter must get some rest!"

"Winky should not order Harry Potter. Harry Potter great wizard! Harry Potter our Master! We must do as Harry Potter tells us!"

"Dobby and Winky are free house elves! Only that Kreacher serves Mistress Geeeenny and Master Harry Potter! Winky and Dobby get pay!" argued Winky.

"Can the two of you be quiet," asked Harry, placing his right hand on the door. He then closed his eyes in concentration. At first nothing happened. Then his hand began to glow with a faint white aura. Harry began to slowly and carefully unweave the charms spellbinding the door. The door began to glow with a faint blue aura, then, started to shake slightly. Soon it started to glow with a darker blue aura. There was a white flash of light and Harry was sent flying from the air from the door.

"Winky warned Harry Potter, Harry Potter should have listened," said Winky, "The mistress will be displeased if Harry Potter does not rest!"

"I'm fine! I don't need rest!" said Harry.

"Well, at least Harry Potter should be more careful," said Dobby, "Dobby doesn't want Harry Potter to injure himself!"

"Dobby, can you go and get my wand from Ginny?" asked Harry, but before Dobby could answer Winky cut in.

"Master Harry Potter, Mistress Geeeenny asked Dobby and Winky to be good house elves and watch over her Harry!" she said dutifully.

"Yes, Winky is right. Dobby and Winky make sure Master Harry Potter causes no harm to himself," Dobby said to Harry. Harry then got an idea.

"Kreacher," said Harry, and then after a moment passed and Kreacher did not appear, "Kreacher?"

"Umm…" Dobby looked nervous while Winky only looked at her feet. "Mistress Geeeenny Potter… t-took K-Kreacher with her w-when she left this morning…"

'This is outrageous!' Harry thought furiously to himself. He stood up and walked to the door and placed both hands on it. Both hands started to glow with a bright white aura. This time Harry was simply going to break through the charms, rather than simply unravel them. The door began to shudder and shake as it started to glow from a faint blue aura to a dark blue one. Harry fought against the repelling charm. The door started to glow with a deep crimson aura. With an orange flash of light, Harry was launched from the door mush harder than last time.

Dobby saw the fury all over Harry's face and was fearful. He wasn't fearful of punishment, because both Harry and Ginny both went out of their way to not even punish Kreacher, but for Harry's safety. As much as he and Winky wanted to help their master, they knew that no matter how angry Harry got. His temper and fury were dwarfed by that of Ginerva Potter. While neither had ever been angry with their house elves, Dobby remembered many times when his Mistress was angry with either her brothers or her husband.

"Dobby, I need in there, my invisibility cloak is in there! Could you help me release the charms on the door," asked Harry, with an almost pleading voice.

"I guess if Harry Potter wishes…" said Dobby, somewhat hesitant. Before Dobby could snap his fingers, Winky popped out of the room, and then popped back in holding a flowing silver cloak.

Harry groaned. Dobby, he knew, would do anything for him and could be easily fooled at times like this. Winky, however, was less easily fooled and tended to be more loyal to Ginny. Then again, Winky had been holding Harry's wand when she was fired by Barty Crouch, so she had blamed Harry for her freedom. At least neither Winky or Dobby complained even a quarter of the amount that Kreacher did whenever asked to do something for Harry and Ginny, and when she wasn't drunk, like now, she was generally better than Dobby at doing work around the house. Not that she was a harder worker, because no house elf worked harder, especially for Harry, than Dobby. Winky just had a habit of doing things right the first time.

Again thinking fast, Harry got yet another idea. "Winky, I need you to take the cloak to Ginny immediately!" Harry ordered, as she popped out of the room again, he turned to Dobby, "I need into the Practice Room Dobby, if I don't train, the whole world could be in danger again," lied Harry, "So Dobby, and I need you to release the wards on the door."

"As Harry Potter wishes," said Dobby. He snapped his fingers and on the door.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said as he opened the door. The next thing he knew he was sailing through the air, yet again.

"Dobby wants to know why Kreacher be bad house elf and attack Master Harry Potter!" shouted an angry Dobby.

"Filthy blood traitor Mistress ordered Kreacher to," replied Kreacher, "said to stay in room and not let anyone else in, including filthy half-blood Master with ugly scar!" said Kreacher, "Master said to listen to filthy blood traitor Mistress, she tell Kreacher to not listen to ugly scar headed, half blood vanquisher of the Dark Lord for one full day!"

They all heard two snaps as the door slammed shut and the wards put back in place. "Dobby!" shouted Winky, "You are to see mistress Geeeenny now! Dobby and Winky are to not open that door for any reason!"

Dobby looked back at Harry with a small look of sadness. Harry nodded, gritting his teeth. With a pop Dobby was gone. Now Harry had to think of a whole new way to get into the practice room and get by Winky and Kreacher at the same time.


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Meeting

**Chapter Six:**

**Hogwarts Meeting**

Alastor Moody made his way through the familiar halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was there for a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and the portrait of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He finally arrived at the familiar statue that led up to the Headmistress' chambers.

He gave the password, "Potter Wedding," Moody shook his head, 'Too simple of a password. Damn wedding was nearly a month ago. Does nobody maintain Constant Vigilance since Potter defeated You-Know-Who?' Moody kept all these thoughts to himself.

As he got to the top of the stairs, McGonagall was already waiting for him. "So Alastor, what was so pressing that you had to meet with me and Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Alastor, you did seem quite un-edged in the last owl you sent us," said Dumbledore's portrait calmly.

"Minerva, Albus, it has something to due with Harry Potter," said Moody.

McGonagall looked stricken, "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Relax Minerva, it has something to due with the bond with Fawkes," said Dumbledore, "You have apparently noticed some… interesting side effects, if I am correct Alastor," Moody nodded his head, "As I knew there would be. The Phoenix Tear is not just simply a means of resurrection, but a bonding of two souls."

"So this has happened before?" asked Moody, "and enough times that it actually has a name?"

"Well I only have record of one other time it had happened, though it is hinted that it may have happened one or two other times," explained Dumbledore, "Which means Harry maybe up for yet another adventure. The circumstances are different this time and I think Harry will succeed where the last chosen had failed.

"Chosen? Chosen for what, by whom? Harry can't possibly be going through all this again?" McGonagall was now extremely worried, "Albus, who was the last 'Chosen'?

"Relax Minerva, I am sure Harry will be fine," said Dumbledore reassuringly, "The last 'Chosen' was…" he then proceeded to tell them about the last Chosen for the Phoenix Tear, and his failure, which lead to the dark ages and the reason why witches and wizards hide and remain secret from the Muggle world.

"What does this mean?" asked 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Alastor, Minerva, I do not know," said Dumbledore, "Such an occurrence is rare indeed. Hopefully the answers will reveal themselves before it's too late. In the mean time I must meet with Harry before his magic changes and he loses control over his powers completely. I have a journal that was given to me by an old friend, which was written by one who had experienced the Phoenix Tear and the changes it incurred. It appears that Harry Potter is more special than we ever realized."


	8. Chapter 7: Ginny and Dobby

**Chapter Seven:**

**Ginny and Dobby**

_A/N: I didn't really like this chapter when I first wrote it, and considered dropping it altogether, but a friend of mine said it was a good chapter and that I should keep it. It's a VERY short chapter but please Read and Review, I just don't get enough of those! I would really like to know what you all think of my FanFic so far!_

Dobby appeared before Ginerva Potter looking absolutely terrified. Ginny merely giggled, "Relax Dobby, you're not in any trouble!"

"But why does Mistress summon Dobby away from home?" asked Dobby, "Does Mistress Geeeenny Potter feel Dobby is unable to properly serve Master Harry Potter, who freed Dobby from bad wizard family?"

Ginny laughed, "No Dobby, it's not that at all! It's just that Harry is just more persistent and clever than Hermione and I anticipated," she pulled out a glowing white orb. "Hermione gave me this orb to monitor the Dueling Practice Room. When it's glowing white all the charms are in place. It turns black and stops glowing when Hermione removes them. It glows blue when someone removes the charms, but it's specifically tuned to Harry, so it turns green when he is trying to get past the wards put in place, and red when he brings them down. When Winky came here with Harry's invisibility cloak and the orb turned blue I immediately knew what had happened, so I sent Kreacher to keep Harry from entering the room and Winky to bring you here."

"Dobby will gladly punish himself if Master Harry Potter's Geeeenny wishes Dobby to!" Dobby told her solemnly.

"Dobby you will do know such thing!" admonished Ginny, "You were only trying to help Harry, but he really needs his rest, and if he keeps it up I am going to end up hexing him into next week!"

"Mistress Geeeenny is so kind, just like Master Harry Potter! Dobby is proud to serve such kind and generous masters!" praised Dobby, "Dobby sees everyday how Mistress Geeeenny makes Harry Potter so overfilled with happiness!"

Ginny could not help but blush, "Thank you Dobby."

She set the orb on the desk and gave Dobby a small hug. The orb started glowing bright green and then red. The orb then started to crack with beams of light coming out of each crack. Ginny ducked under her desk as the orb exploded. She attempted to apparate home, and then she remembered she couldn't because of all the anti-apparation wards she and Hermione placed on number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Dobby we need to get home now, but with all the extra charms on the house I can't apparate there!" said Ginny slightly panicked.

"Just hold one to Dobby's hand!" said Dobby.

"With a pop, Ginny and Dobby went back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	9. Chapter 8: Spell Breaking

**Chapter Eight:**

**Spell Breaking**

"Master Harry Potter," said Winky trying to dissuade Harry from trying to get into the Practice Room. Ginny, Hermione, and now Winky seemed to be working against him, so he took this as a personal challenge, "Please just rest for the rest of the day! Mistress will not be pleased if Harry Potter gets hurt! She may even make Winky Punish herself!"

"Ginny would NEVER do that and you know that!" Harry told the pleading house elf, "This is something I MUST do. How will I be able to protect everyone with all the Death Eaters still out there, and not to mention there's also the tournament…?" He trailed off.

B-But Master Harry Potter, Mistress Geeeenny is worried about you! Lady Hermy-own-ninny is as well! They says Harry Potter pushes himself too much! Works too hard he does!"

"I'm fine Winky," said Harry, "Everyone always worries too much about me!"

"But… M-Master Harry P-P-Potter…"

"I have to try Winky, if I can at least release the charms spellbinding the door, I promise to take the rest of the day off," Winky nodded, "Because I'll at least have some control over my powers." Harry turned back to the door. If anything, he was determined. But, determination could only go so far. He needed desperation, to be needed. He remembered all the times he had used wandless magic under full control. He placed both hands on the door. They started glowing with a faint white aura. The door was glowing faint blue aura, which soon turned to a dark blue aura. As the aura on the door changed, Harry's hands started to glow with a bright white as he resisted the Repelling Charm. He closed his eyes and remembered.

He was back at the cemetery in Little Hangleton. Both Serverus Snape and Tom Riddle were there, looking smug, taunting him. He almost gave up then. If not for her and her love for him all would have been lost. 'Ginny,' he had thought to himself, 'I will NOT let them hurt her! They've taken everything from me! Mum, dad, Sirius, and even Dumbledore I will NOT let them take her from me! I will save her no matter what!' He felt a sudden rage build up inside of him; he felt the raw power surging through his veins. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, yet it was familiar. He wouldn't let another person he loved be taken from him.

Winky looked on in horror, afraid to say anything, as the door was glowing a deep crimson red. The door began to shake violently as Harry held fast to the door, his whole body was glowing with the same bright white aura, and his eyes shut tight in concentration.

"Mad-Eye" Moody stood in the middle of the Dueling Chamber with in the Phoenix Sanctum. His movements were quick, and Harry could barely follow them. Harry, out of reflex, apparated behind Moody, only to see Ron struck down by a powerful stunner, and a whole series of spells being launched at Ginny and Hermione. Hermione threw up a shield in vain, and Harry could only watch as Hermione's shield became strained and shattered by the ex-Auror's assault. It was now just Ginny and Harry against "Mad-Eye" Moody. He had hoped to draw Moody's attention away from Ginny by using a duplicity charm with a concealing spell, but Ginny attacked first. Hoping to at least distract Moody, Harry, all four of him, fired four stunners all at once. Moody used the Reflectis Charm to reflect all the spells back at them, and Harry watched as Ginny was hit by an incredibly powerful Bat-Bogey Hex. Moody's movements were almost undetectable as he fired another curse at Harry, but Harry was quicker using an after-image to fool Moody. If Harry was quicker, Moody was smarter, as Harry sent a powerful hex at Moody only to realize it was a false image as he was sent sailing into the air.

At once million thoughts raced through Harry's mind. 'Why can't I beat him, I defeated Voldemort! How can I expect to compete in a tournament, when I can't even beat an old man? How can I protect Ginny, when I can't even defend myself?' Familiar feelings welled up within Harry; frustration, rage, love, hate, and desperation for failing his best friends and wife. Harry launched a curse at Moody, which was easily deflected. Harry landed on the ground hard. He saw Moody start flinging curses at him. 'No! I will not give in! I will not fail them! Nothing will happen to her!' At that moment, all the power that surged through when he had defeated Voldemort returned. It was familiar, yet different, stronger than before, but more welcoming. 'How dare he hex Ginny!' Harry through up a shield, and slowly stood, using all the power and concentration he could to keep the barrier between him and Moody strong.

"Reflectis!" Harry remembered shouting as he thrust out his left hand, and let his shield collapse. He simply watched as "Mad-Eye" Moody was hit by half a dozen of his own curses. Harry was launched into the air as well as a few of them managed to hit him as well, but he no longer cared, he had beaten Moody.

Winky watched as Harry fought all the wards and charms on the door. She started to become more and more afraid as the door was now throwing out red bolts of magical energy. Harry's eyes were still closed in deep concentration, as he was now emitting a bright golden aura. More and more power began to surge through Harry, and then he burst into flames as a huge shockwave of power could be felt for miles, though no one could quite tell were it came from.

"Pathetic," said a man with long dark hair and a short beard. He wore black enchanted armor and had a black staff with a cobra head on it that was also black. "You're so weak, and now your beloved wife shall suffer! CRUCIO!" The spell traveled from the open mouth of the cobra to the seemingly lifeless form of Ginerva Potter. As the Unforgivable Curse hit her she thrashed around and screamed Harry's name in agonizing pain. Yet Harry stood there frozen, unable to help her. When the spell was lifted she looked up at him and he saw the tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly. He needed to help her, to save her! "Pathetic! Avada Kedavra!" said the man and there was a familiar flash of green light.

Ginny was no longer looking at him, she was lying there face down on the ground. Ginny did not move she was dead. Ginerva Potter was dead and Harry had done nothing to stop it! "NO!" shouted Harry in agonizing pain.

"No!" Harry shouted, startling Winky, who at this point knew there was nothing she could do. Harry was completely engulfed in flames, yet he did not burn. The door began to crack. "Ginny…No!" tears were streaming down Harry's face. The vision seemed too real, the power became uncontrollable, and the entire house seemed to be shaking. "NO!" a flaming phoenix seemed to fly out of the flames. The bird was completely made of fire and it simply hovered behind Harry its' wings spread out. It let out a mournful cry of desperation, as the door began to crack further, and finally exploded. All Harry could remember was Winky's cry of terror as he was flung from the doorway, before slipping into darkness.

_A/N: So the plot thickens. Who is the powerful wizard invading Harry's mind? What does he have to do with the changes Harry has been going through? What does this new surge of power mean for Harry and the rest of the group and what does Dumbledore know that everyone else does not? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Legend of Potter: Shockwave of Power. Please read and review!_


	10. Chapter 9: Shockwave of Power

**Chapter Nine:**

**Shockwave of Power**

_A/N: So far in the Legend of Potter… Harry Potter has married Ginny Weasley, Ron is engaged to Hermione and they've all decided that they would enter the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament. They are all being trained by "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Fleur Weasley and Draco Malfoy have each decided to enter the tournament as well. Nymphadora Tonks is pregnant and still with Remus Lupin. Fred and George Weasley's business, Weasley Wizard Wheezes is one of the proud sponsors of the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament. In the last chapter, Harry went through a mysterious magical transformation trying to tap into his latent power, trying to master wandless magic. His magic power soared to new heights becoming uncontrollable, resulting in an explosion of magical power that could be felt for miles leaving Harry unconscious. Enjoy!_

Draco Malfoy was once again training in the mountains, taking in the solitude and the open mountain air. It allowed him to be relaxed and calm, and concentrate on training to defeat his rival once and for all, Harry Potter. He was launching curses and hexes rapidly in every direction working to increase the speed and accuracy at which he cast them. Boulders were sent flying, trees sliced in half, or sometimes they would explode. He would levitate larger and heavier boulders, working on control over his already significant powers. He made a slashing motion with his wand, 'Sectum Sempra!' He made a deep cut into a nearby tree. That was when he felt it, a small tremble in the air. He dropped his wand; the small ripple of power he sensed was now a huge shockwave. He dropped down to one knee, gasping for air. He put his hand on his chest. The immense power he felt was incredible, yet familiar. It was impossible…

"T-That power… Potter…" Draco said disbelievingly. He shouldn't have been able to feel such power just rolling off of his greatest rival with him being all the way in London, most likely still at 12 Grimmauld Place. "How…" he was at a loss for words. The last time he had ever felt such a release of absolute power a little over a year ago when Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. "He couldn't be…" Draco grabbed his wand and apparated.

Ron and Bill Weasley were working at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, when they each felt the surge of power. They had been working on breaking a particularly nasty curse that someone had used to seal a vault after they had failed to break-in, when it happened. The power was immense and it was astounding how everyone seemed to feel it flowing so freely in the air. Ron had decided against becoming an Auror and felt that he needed a change in pace by becoming a curse breaker. So with A LOT of help from Hermione and Bill, and a special recommendation from The Boy Who Lived himself, Ron was able to pass OWL and NEWT level exams in Ancient Runes.

"Bill…" Ron said worriedly.

"I don't know…" Bill said to Ron with the same panicked expression on his face.

"I'll be back shortly," Ron told Bill, who simply nodded. Hermione had owled Ron earlier about the extra charms she and Ginny had placed on 12 Grimmauld Place, so Ron immediately apparated to the nearby safe apparation zone.

Nearby, in downtown London, far underground, Hermione Granger also felt and recognized the familiar surge in magical power for what it could mean. She was working in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Experimentation and Research. She had been working on a new form of werewolf serum for Remus Lupin when she felt it. She immediately dropped the vial of potion she had been handling. She immediately pointed her wand at the shattered vial and its spilled contents. "Evanesco, Reparo!" The potion was cleared away and the vial was restored. She then set it aside with the rest of her research. "Harry…" she whispered in a terrified voice. She immediately went to the shift supervisor and told him she had to leave immediately. Before he could say anything she was already gone, leaving everyone behind to wonder what exactly was going on.

All three of them arrived almost at the same times.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing here?" asked an annoyed Ron shouting at Draco.

"If you must know Weasley, I've come to make sure Potter hasn't done anything stupid!" Draco shot back, "I felt his magical signature all the way near Hogsmead. Besides I thought you two just apparated straight into his living room anyways."

"I set up a few anti-apparation fields this morning," explained Hermione, who was obviously panicked, "I'll explain along the way!" As they stepped away from the alcove that was hidden from all Muggle eyes, Draco placed a disillusionment charm on the three of them. Before Ron could ask the question, Draco quickly explained.

"It's still daylight out, and none of us are in Muggle clothes and none of us knows exactly what is going on at Potter's house!" he quickly explained. They all rushed to 12 Grimmauld Place which happened to be a few blocks away. Along the way, Hermione explained to Draco everything that had been going on with Harry and how she and Ginny had come of with a plan for Harry to take a day off and get some rest. Ron looked as if he was about to explode. Although Draco had helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find and destroy the final two Horcruxes, Ron could not bring himself to even like Draco, let alone trust him. It took all of the little self-control to even speak civilly with Draco. Hermione, on the other hand, was able to put aside all the times the two of them had berated and fought with each other. She neither trusted nor liked Draco Malfoy, but she didn't really dislike him either. Hermione and the Weasleys only accepted Draco as a half way decent person because of Harry Potter. Of all the Weasleys, Fred and George had been the most accepting of the bunch, and even went as far as to give Draco their respect. This happened as the result of a particularly vicious prank war between the twins and Draco. Draco had managed to raise the bar for the twin's love of practical jokes and pranks by getting even in some highly inventive ways. Ginny was still highly skeptical of Malfoy as well, despite the fact that Dobby told her that of all the Malfoys, Draco had treated him the best. Mostly her motivation behind her mistrust in Draco was Snape's betrayal of Dumbledore. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Harry.

Hermione lifted all the wards that kept anyone from entering and exiting 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione rushed in, but Ron was held back by Draco, who grabbed his arm. "Listen Weasley, despite our mutual dislike of each other, we are only here to check on Potter." Ron pulled away, but nodded. They both followed Hermione into the house. After they entered the house Draco took off the disillusionment charm.

Hermione, Ron and Draco started to search around the house. Draco was shaking, slightly, and his face had a pained look. He did his best to look pensive, but Hermione noticed in any case. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I can feel Potter's magic rippling through the entire house, it's overwhelming…" answered Draco.

"If it feels this strong to us I can't imagine how it'd feel to someone who can sense them all the time," said Hermione.

"Potter can do it too, if he concentrates hard enough…" Draco told Hermione as he put a hand to his head and leaned against the wall.

"I wish I could do that," said Ron glumly.

"Not right now you don't," Draco told him with a pained tone in his voice, "It feels like my head is going to explode, I can't even sense you two and you both a right next to me." He was attempting to use his Occulmency training to close his mind to the power rolling through air.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Harry!" yelled Ron.

Just then a house elf appeared before them. "Master Harry Potter… Mistress Geeeenny Potter is t-this way!" The house elf was in tears, it was Winky.

She led them to the Practice Dueling Room. The walls were charred black and the door was blasted to pieces.

"What the…" Draco started to say.

"H-Harry…" Ron was left speechless.

"Bloody hell!" said Hermione, which left Ron and Draco in a state of shock because that was usually Ron's line. Their shock only lasted a moment when they saw Ginny crying over Harry's seemingly lifeless body, trying small incantations to heal him. Dobby was doing his best to aid her. Kreacher looked like he had been caught up in the explosion as well, but was hardly any worse for the wear. "Ginny, w-what happened?"

"I-I don't know!" she said hysterically, "W-we need to…"

"Get him to St. Mungo's immediately" Draco cut her off. "I'll take Potter by Side-A-Long Apparation. I recommend one of you take her was well. She'll splinch herself in her current state, and the floo may not be too reliable at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Ron, who was somewhat suspicious.

"I'll explain at St. Mungo's, Potter needs medical attention immediately!" snapped Draco as he apparated with the unconscious, barely alive body of Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 10: St Mungo's Nightmare

**Chapter Ten:**

**St. Mungo's Nightmare**

_A/N: This chapter has had many changes made from when I originally wrote it, to when I finally got around to typing it. I am definitely satisfied with all the changes and I am sure you all will be very appreciative of the chapter as well, as there has been A LOT more action written into the chapter, but I won't spoil it for you! Read on and find out, and don't forget to review!_

Harry's condition stabilized, but he was still unconscious. Although he had been in the explosion he wasn't really hurt physically. For the second time in his life, Harry Potter was suffering from magical exhaustion. However, because his powers were much more significant from when he was eleven years of age, his case was much more severe. It would probably be more than a week before Harry would have enough magic power before he would even wake up from his magically induced coma. While the healers were attending to Harry, Draco was explaining to Ron why the floo was unsafe.

"So, do you care to explain why the floo was unsafe?" asked Ron accusingly.

"It's not what you think Weasley, there isn't anyone watching the Floo Network, and there's no Dark Lord waiting to snatch up a weakened unconscious Potter," explained Draco, "There is just no telling what a power release like that will have on the Floo Network. There have been times when strong magical anomalies have changed the magical signatures or flow of magic in an area, there is no telling where you could have ended up if you had used the floo… and I would definitely consider Potter's little episode as a sort of magic anomaly since we're not quite sure what happened."

"He's right Ronald; I hate to think of what could have happened to anyone already using the floo," agreed Hermione, obviously distressed, both she and Ginny were blaming themselves for Harry's condition.

"You know, you shouldn't blame yourselves, I'm sure Harry will do enough of that himself when he wakes up," said Ron trying to cheer them up unsuccessfully.

"Ron you are such and insensitive…" Ginny started to berate Ron when Draco cut in.

"So why is Potter trying to kill himself training for this tournament? He's not one to try and impress people," said Draco, "There must be something he isn't even telling you guys." They all looked at Draco with the same questioning expression, "I haven't a clue, and I haven't talked to him for the last couple of weeks when he tried to get me to start training with Moody. It must be something really bad if he hasn't even told you guys."

"You don't think…" Ginny started to ask.

"Good, innocent, noble Potter? That's the last thing he's EVER do," Draco told her, "I highly doubt anything remotely close has ever crossed his mind."

G-Ginny…" Harry moaned in his sleep, "No… Gin-Ginny…"

"Harry!" Ginny shouted rushing to his side, "Harry I'm here," she told him, trying to comfort her."

Harry stood alone. People were sprawled around him. Everyone around him was dead. He was exhausted, he was dirty, there was a crack in the left lens of his glasses, his clothes were torn, there was blood oozing from a gash in his right leg, but he still remained standing. He held the Sword of Gryffindor firmly in his hands, and it gave off a bight golden glow. It was a strong talisman of the light being wielded by an equally strong champion, channeling his power through the blade, fighting off the darkness.

Creatures of the shadow circled around Harry. Yet, he was able to fend them off. They were stalking him, waiting for him to finally give. The darkness was waiting to consume the final beacon of light. They slowly closed in around him. He swung the sword with a wide sweeping motion, releasing the combined awesome powers of both himself, Harry Potter, the Hero of the Phoenix, and Sword of Gryffindor, the awesome blade that Harry had wielded when he was twelve years old facing an awesome creature, a Basilisk, The King of Serpents and the Snake of Salazar Slytherin himself. The creatures of the shadow were no match for the awesome power at Harry's command, as they were forced back into the darkness. With another sweeping motion of the sword, Harry used a Banishing Charm sending away even more creatures, but there was still too many. He was just one man, against hundreds of dark, cold, calculating creatures. Yet his resolve never wavered, his courage never faltered. He was the standard by which others measured themselves; he was the symbol of the light that stood defiantly against the darkness.

Harry held the Sword of Gryffindor in a defensive stance. He kept turning every which way, waiting for an attack that still hadn't come. Slowly some larger, more dangerous creatures came to the front. He had never actually seen these creatures before, but they seemed familiar. He may have read about them in his second year while trying to figure out what sort of creature resided within the Chamber of Secrets, or perhaps it was something out of his History of Magic class, perhaps they were strange and exotic creatures of magic, utilized by either wizards or goblins during one of the Goblin Rebellions in the old days. They dwarfed the shadow creatures in size, and were not mere scavengers, they were predators. They were heavily armored and had huge strong gorilla like arms that had huge sinister claws. The legs were short and barrel-like. The creatures' fangs were large and razor sharp and there was hardly any neck separating the toad-like head from the heavily muscled, heavily armored, body of the creature. Harry found himself face to face with half a dozen creatures whose blood red eyes were trained directly on him. One stepped forward as if to challenge Harry, to test his strength. The ground shook as it took each step to advance on Harry. Harry was surprised by the graceful and fluid movements of such a creature that appeared to be so encumbered by the heavy plate protecting its' thick hide. He stood his ground, refusing to shrink back in fear. 'Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…' he reminded himself, it was part of a quote from his fourth year at Hogwarts, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The creature lunged at him, but Harry easily dodged its' claws and countered with a quick swipe, the blade slicing through the heavy armor and thick hide as if it were paper. The creature shrieked in pain and swung his newly injured arm back at Harry. Harry ducked but was a bit off balance, so when the creature swung his other set of claws at Harry, he was barely able to deflect the blow, and was knocked off his feet. He rolled away and came to his feet quickly; the Sword of Gryffindor was the only thing between Harry and the creature. Harry decided to channel more power through the sword and sent a spell at the creature. "Sectum Sempra!" Harry shouted, slashing the air with the sword. The creature lunged forward but stopped and let out another shriek of pain. "REDUCTO!" Harry shouted, sending the curse through the gash and it exploded. A quick shield charm prevented Harry from being hit by the debris. The remaining creatures took a step back, not wanting a confrontation with the Hero of the Phoenix.

There was a bright green flash and a large solid beam of green light cut through the air. Harry had a split second to react and brought the sword up defensively, the golden aura was still brightly shining as power surged through out Harry and the sword. The green beam made contact with the silver blade with the golden aura. There was a flash of green and gold light, and a small explosion as the two powerful magics connected and counteracted one another. Harry was knocked off his feet and sent flying through the air. He landed on the ground hard on his back, the Sword of Gryffindor still clutched in his right hand. Pain racked through Harry's body. As he stood, he was severely weakened. The power which surged through his body no longer flowed freely throughout his body or the sword. He raised the sword defensively and noticed that the golden aura, which emanated from the blade, was no longer there.

"Expelliarmus!" a familiar voice rang through the air as Harry was hit with another curse and was sent spinning into the air; the Sword of Gryffindor was ripped from his hands. Harry got up only to hear another spell flying towards him, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry tried summoning a shield charm to no avail, and barely managed to dodge the spell. He drew his wand and pointed it at the approaching figure walking towards him in the shadows. It was definitely human, and very powerful considering how the shadow creatures and the larger creatures moved out of his way.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, only red sparks spouted from his wand. He recognized the one who approached and with a slashing movement with his wand he shouted, "SECTUM SEMPRA!" but still nothing came.

"Crucio!" the man said raising his staff. Harry braced himself for the curse, closing his eyes, accepting his face when he heard the scream of a young woman.

"Ginny!" He shouted. Ginny had taken the curse in his place. She had collapsed on the ground and he kneeled beside her. "No Ginny!" he held her tight.

"You can't stop me Potter! My dark victory is inevitable; I will torture you and your friends. You will all perish or become mine," said the long haired, bearded man with the dark armor from before.

Harry's rage boiled over, he would NOT fail Ginny! He would NOT let the one he loved the most suffer or die. "Avada Kedavra!" green sparks flew from Harry's wand.

"Humph… Seems like you've lost your powers… Without your magic, you are nothing more than an insect!" He sent a shockwave that knocked Harry several feet away from Ginny. Harry slowly stood up, fatigue was wearing him down. The armored man was now standing over Ginny.

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man shouted as he pointed the cobra staff at Harry. There was a green flash of light and Harry felt a rush of energy travel near the left side of his face. He heard a slight groan of pain, and someone collapsing behind him. Harry turned to see it was Ron Weasley, sprawled out on the ground.

"Ron!" as Harry shouted as he turned around.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the man again, as Harry turned around; he saw yet another green flash of light and a mess of bushy hair. Hermione Granger collapsed on the ground.

"Hermione, NO!" shouted Harry, he couldn't believe it; she had given her life for him. He would not let her die in vain. He felt his power slowly returning to him.

The man laughed. "I am aware of such magic; I will not make the same mistake as the one you call Voldemort. Then again, I had already planned on killing you in a different manner, and so far it's worked beautifully, especially considering how you always put their lives before your own."

"Murderer, how can you senselessly kill them?" asked Harry.

"Both curses were meant for you," said the man with a smirk, "too bad none of the others put up such a struggle," he motioned with his hand, indicating the dead bodies around them. It was then that Harry realized who the people were that had sacrificed themselves to stand by his side. It was the entire Weasley Clan, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, "Mad-Eye" Moody, and everyone else who had become close to him, even McGonagall, Hagrid, and Draco Malfoy. They were dead; all of them were dead, because he couldn't protect them, because he wasn't strong enough. He had failed them.

"Pathetic," said the man, "All of these people died here because of you! Because of you they suffered. You couldn't protect them because you are a weak, pathetic little child," He pointed the staff at Ginny once more; she stirred regaining consciousness, "Crucio!" Ginny let out a blood curdling scream of agony and pain. "CRUCIO!" More force was put into the spell as Ginny writhed in pain. Harry stood and watched. His resolve was shattered, his power was lost. He could only watch as the painful Unforgivable Curse was used on his wife, the pain driving her to madness.

"Stop! Please!" Harry pleaded as he dropped to his knees.

"I shall end her suffering," said the man with a sinister voice, "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Harry wanted to move, to do something, but all he could do was sit there frozen, unable to save her. They had all died in vain. Because he wasn't strong enough, because he couldn't stop him, they had all perished, sacrificing themselves for him. Now instead of dieing for him, they would die with him, as would all of their hopes and their dreams. The mysterious man in the armor was right, he was pathetic. "No!" he felt his power returning, stronger this time, "I… will… not let… you!"

Harry had been thrashing around and mumbling in his sleep. A few times he uttered on of their names. The healers had tried to restrain him, with the help of Ron and Draco, to no avail. Harry had started glowing with a bright golden aura. "No… I… will… not let…you…" he shouted. His eyes shot open and everyone was thrown back as his body released a giant shockwave. It took Harry a few moments to realize where he was. His aura had completely faded, and he couldn't help but be confused by the fearful; expressions on everyone's faces.

"Umm… What happened?" he asked sheepishly.

Ron was the first to say anything, and with a small, uneasy smile he said to Harry, "You know mate, you never cease to amaze me!"

_A/N: So how did you like the whole fight scene with Harry actually using the Sword of Gryffindor? That was added to this chapter when I was typing it up on the computer from the original draft. I thought it was a nice touch, and since Harry's powers have grown and changed since the time he was 12, I figured that the Sword of Gryffindor, being a talisman of power for the light, would react differently to Harry than it did when he was fighting the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets._


	12. Chapter 11: Tournament Intel

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Tournament Intel**

"Sir, he's going to be the tournament!" said an Asian witch in sapphire robes.

"And what of the others?" asked a man with glasses, who was dressed in black and red robes and had black hair. "They could be a problem."

"Our associate in Britain says he may have found a way of neutralizing him and his allies," said the witch.

"We must be certain; he wields awesome power, so we must take every precaution necessary," said the man.

"What of the Bulgarian? Can he be trusted?" asked the witch.

"Olan says he can for now, but he is still uncertain," the man told her, "He can probably be persuaded if we can convince a certain Muggleborn he is known to have a soft spot for.

"He has great knowledge of the Dark Arts James, the other side will want him as well," said the witch.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen Angelina," said James.

"So am I to assume that we will ask the others to assist in our cause?" asked Angelina.

"We don't have a choice, that's why we're going to enter the tournament, we must get to Harry Potter before they do," said James, "I believe he's the key to everything."

"Why is Potter so important?" asked Angelina.

"There was a tome that was once in our possession that described a bonding such as Potter's called the Phoenix Tear," explained James, "Speaking of that, what did you find at the Ruglia Mansion?"

"Just this old tome," replied Angelina. He took the tome from her and glanced over it.

"This is exactly what we were looking for," said James, "This tome better describes the Phoenix Tear. It even has a few specifics not even mentioned in that old journal that had once been in our possession. Apparently, the Phoenix Tear not only grants certain 'special abilities' but marks a person as a 'Chosen', who has the capability to confront the Supreme Dark Lord. If he is able to be turned, however, he would be a great and powerful asset."

"What do you think this means?" asked Angelina.

"It means a turning point in the war is coming soon," said James, "and Potter IS the key to everything. It appears Mr. Potter has a purpose in our ranks after all."

_A/N: Who are these people, and what could they want with Harry? Exactly what is going to be happening at the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament?_


	13. Chapter 12: Recovery

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Recovery**

Unexplainably, Harry Potter had made a full recovery within a week. He was even showing getter control over some of his powers. The healers were very surprised by this, because of the amount of magic expended and the amount of strain in had on Harry's body. According to them Harry shouldn't have even been conscious for a least a week, like the time had had suffered from magical exhaustion when he faced Voldemort and Quirrel when he was only eleven, but to have regained his powers as well was astonishing. Nobody however questioned Harry about what had happened until he and Ginny went back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, what exactly happened that night?" asked Ginny as soon as they had apparated back into the living room.

'Damn, I knew it would come sooner or later,' Harry thought to himself.

"Yes Potter, we are all a bit curious," said Draco from behind Harry.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Who else do you think helped Granger put back together that mess you made down stairs?" asked Draco, "Weasley and Granger are upstairs doing who knows what, we had no idea when you'd be back today."

"Thank you Draco," said Ginny appreciatively, "How is everything else holding up?"

"Well, Kreacher is a handful, and Winky has been blaming herself and has been drinking non-stop since you went to the hospital."

"I'll go find Winky and Dobby and get Ron and Hermione downstairs," said Ginny heading up the stairs.

"So, Potter…" Draco started to say.

"Just call me Harry, Draco," said Harry.

"Alright HARRY, what in the hell happened the other day?" asked Draco.

"I am not sure," said Harry truthfully, "I'll wait for Hermione to get down here to tell you what I know."

"Well, you can start now since we're all here," said Hermione, both her and Ron were a bit flushed, Harry silently chuckled to himself when he noticed this. After assuring to Winky that what had happened was not her fault, they sent her and Dobby to make dinner while they went to the living room so that Harry could tell them what was going on, knowing he could not avoid it any longer.

He took a deep breathe, "Every few days, I have been having these nightmares. There was a battle going on and there is nothing I can do to stop it. All I know is that innocent people are either dead or dieing all because of me, yet I don't know why." They could tell that Harry was more distressed about this than he let on, "Each time the dream became clearer. I eventually started to see people I knew and cared about either dieing or being tortured. So I decided that with the World Tournament coming up I should start training should anything unexpected comes up."

"But Harry, theses dreams can't be real!" said Ginny desperately.

"You don't have any seers in your family, and all those dreams about Voldemort was actually you possessing him," said Hermione disbelievingly, "You can't seriously think that these dreams are the future! You'd sound like that old fraud Trelawny!"

"Not exactly the future, but a premonition," said Harry, "and she wasn't a fraud."

"But, mate you've never been able to see the future before and what do you mean she'd not a fraud?" asked Ron.

"That isn't entirely accurate either, during my Divination Exam out third year; I saw Sirius in the crystal ball right before Professor Trelawny gave me her second prophecy. Telling me that: 'The one who betrayed his friends would return to his master before midnight'. That was the night Sirius dragged Ron to the Shrieking Shack and we found out that Scabbers was in fact, Peter Pettigrew."

"You said second prophecy…" said Ginny uncertainly.

"The other was given about 13 years before that," said Harry, "It was one of the Prophecies that got destroyed at the Department of Mysteries the night Voldemort showed up at the Ministry of Magic and fought Dumbledore and tried to possess me." Harry used his wand to spell out exactly what the plaque had said, just as Tom Riddle had done in the Chamber of Secrets, when he had told Harry that Tom Marvolo Riddle was Lord Voldemort and that he was the Heir of Slytherin.

**S.P.T. to A.W.P.B.D.**

**Dark Lord**

**and (?) Harry Potter**

With a wave of his wand he summoned a Pensieve out of thin air and set it on the table. He then put his wand to his temple and extracted a silver strand of a memory out of his head and placed it into the basin. He then prodded the silver substance as Dumbledore had before when he had shown Harry the prophecy the day Sirius had died. A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size by her spectacles and she revolved slowly. When she spoke, however, it was not her usual ethereal, mystic, voice, but the harsh raspy voice that Harry had heard once before in his third year.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the Seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh month dies…_

The visage of Sybill Trelawny sank back into the silvery substance in the basin below. Harry collected the memory and put it back into his head and then banished the Pensieve.

"You did that to show off," said Draco accusingly, "All you had to say was that it was the prophecy that set Voldemort after you and your parents. But none of this explains why you nearly blew yourself up or that little episode at St. Mungo's."

Harry quickly explained that he was trying to master his wandless magic by getting through the charms on the Practice room. "After I failed in the first two attempts, I decided to focus on what I was feeling during the times I was able to use wandless magic. Kind of like when you summon a Patronus. I remembered how Voldemort and Snape had taken everyone who I cared about and who cared about me away and that if I didn't do anything I would lose Ginny also. I couldn't even begin to think about what I'd do if she had died. All the weaker charms were broken at this point. Then after Moody managed to take you all out and hold his own against me, I didn't know what to think. I had defeated Voldemort; Moody shouldn't have been a challenge for me at all. I realized then, that I didn't... couldn't protect everyone like I had before… I couldn't let anything happen to you because of my weakness any longer. The rest of the charms had begun to shatter and disintegrate. Before I knew what was going on, I had had another 'vision'. The man with the black armor and black staff with a black cobra head from my dreams appeared. I don't know where we were, it was too foggy. I knew he was evil, yet I could do nothing." Harry took another deep breath, "He was standing over Ginny, and put the Cruciatus Curse on her. Yet I couldn't move I couldn't do anything but watch her writhing in pain. I yelled at him to stop, and it pained me to see the tears in her eyes… She was still in pain after the curse had been lifted, begging me silently to help her. I still couldn't move w-when he u-used the Killing Curse on her and I simply watched her died!" his voice was strained, he was holding back the pain he felt, yet Ginny could feel it through the bond that they shared that was created by the Mind Link Harry had created the Day he defeated Voldemort. He heart went out to him and she tenderly put her hand on his arm to comfort him, "I watched her die and I could do nothing, I felt pathetic and weak… I felt power flowing through me. I couldn't stop it, I didn't want to. It continued to become stronger and stronger until it finally exploded out of me. The last thing I remember was being thrown from the door and hearing Winky scream." No one spoke as Harry paused, letting everything sink in. "The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. There were dead bodies sprawled out all around me and demons waiting to shred me to pieces. I had the Sword of Gryffindor and I felt an awesome power flowing between me and the sword. It was like the sword had become a part of me and the powers of the sword and me were combined into a much more formidable force. I drove back some lesser demons, and then battled one that was much stronger. After I killed it, a powerful curse cut through the air and I blocked it with the sword. The same wizard who had killed Ginny before in the last vision was attacking me again. It took a lot out of me and the power I once felt was no longer there. I was weakened and could barely stand. I was hit with the disarming charm after that and the sword was ripped from my hands. I couldn't summon enough power to use wandless magic so I drew my wand. I did my best to fight back but I could only get a few sparks to fly out of my wand. He went to hit me with the Cruciatus curse but Ginny threw herself in front of me. I held her when she was released from the curse; I was then thrown away from her. I yelled for him to stay way from Ginny, he sent the Killing Curse at me, and missed. I heard someone collapse behind me, it was Ron." Ron seemed to pale in color as Harry said this, "I heard someone call out my named and as I turned around I saw a green flash and someone collapse in front of me. This time it was Hermione, you saved me," Harry said looking directly at Hermione, "I was so angry with myself because there was nothing I could do to prevent any of it, I was useless. It was then I realized who all the other people who had died were. I realized then that everyone I ever cared about was dead. I saw Ron and Ginny's entire family, Hagrid, McGonagall… even Draco… and then he turned the staff on Ginny and he hit her with the Cruciatus Curse again. I was about to lose all hope, and I was losing Ginny all over again. Seeing here being tortured, I couldn't handle it, I pleaded with him to stop and he used the Killing Curse on her. I became frustrated and desperate. I was so angry with myself for being so weak, so I summoned as much power as I could and let it all explode from my body."

"Then I guess we should consider ourselves lucky then," said Draco. Harry, Ginny, and Ron gave him a confused look, while Hermione glared at Draco and shook her head, she and Draco had come to the same conclusion. "Obviously he doesn't know what he almost did and we shouldn't hide it from him, in case it happens again!"

"Well, it seems that your 'thing for saving people' actually brings out your magical potential," Hermione explained.

"And if you hadn't expended so much power before, you'd have blown us all into dust when you attempted to self-destruct at St. Mungo's!" Draco told them, as he returned Hermione's glare.

"Self-destruct?" asked Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione who simply sat there staring at Draco.

"H-he's right Harry, when you thought you'd lost everyone you decided that you couldn't take it anymore and decided you were going to end everything there and then." Said Hermione, "Your powers are immense Harry, and they've been steadily growing since you defeated Voldemort."

"Your aura has changed as well; your entire magical signature has changed in the last year," Draco informed him, "What's even more interesting is that the majority of the change was done within the last week."

"How is that possible?" asked Ron, Draco simply looked at Hermione.

"I think it has something to do with that bond that you and Fawkes have," said Hermione, "Winky told us that you burst into flames, yet you didn't burn."

'So much for ever being normal,' Harry thought to himself.

'Don't worry Harry, we can just ask Moody about this or even Professor McGonagall.' Ginny sent her thoughts to Harry. The Mind Link Harry had created between Ginny and himself created a permanent telepathic bond, which was just another in a long list of abnormalities relating to Harry Potter, as a Mind Link had never before created such a bond between two people, or anyone else Harry had preformed a Mind Link with. Hermione had suggested that this particular side effect was a testament to the type of relationship Harry and Ginny shared with each other.

'Perhaps Dumbledore's portrait knows something…' Harry thought to Ginny, looking into her eyes seeing the concern and the love there. Since the nightmares had started he had been shutting out her mind using Occulmency. It felt good to be connected to her again, to be able to hear each others thoughts and feel each others feelings.

"Care to let the rest of us in the conversation?" asked an annoyed Ron.

"Sorry," Harry said, he and Ginny blushed.

"I hate it when you guys do that!" complained Ron, "It's bad enough Harry that you, Hermione, and Draco can do it all the time… w-with out…

"Your little sister showing you up, Weasley," Draco taunted Ron, smirking.

"Relax, Ron, I can only do it with Harry," said Ginny, "Besides, Hermione and Draco can't feel what anybody's feelings and I can only feel Harry's." Ginny tried to make Ron feel better but it wasn't working out very well. Harry decided to quickly change the subject.

"We just thought that we should talk to Moody, McGonagall, or Dumbledore's portrait," Harry told them. Hermione picked up on what Harry was trying to do and made a quick suggestion.

"Well, I think we should let everyone know Harry's back from St. Mungo's and that he's going to be alright," Hermione suggested, special abilities temporarily forgotten.


	14. Chapter 13: Dumbledore & The Tournament

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Dumbledore and the Tournament**

_A/N: What will Dumbledore tell Harry? Will he reveal all or will secrets be kept? How will the changes that Harry has gone through further affect his powers? Will Harry be caught up in another spiral of events that will forever alter the course of the Wizarding World once again?_

They proceeded to inform everyone that Harry was alright. He also assured everyone that he would be fine to enter the World Tournament. To ensure this Draco had started to help Harry work on controlling his powers. Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny continued their regular training regimen under Moody. Harry and Ginny would have nightly sparring matches so that Harry could improve on his technique and Ginny could work on increasing her power. Harry had also managed to set up a meeting at Hogwarts with the headmistress and a portrait of a certain former headmaster.

As he walked through the halls, he couldn't help but remember all the time he had spent there, the good and the bad. He made his way to the familiar gargoyle that guarded the headmistress' office. "Phoenix Tear," he said to it and it opened the way to him. He knocked on the door and he heard Headmistress McGonagall telling him to enter. As he entered Dumbledore's portrait greeted him with a small smile, even after all this time, it was still strange to see his former mentor like this when Harry knew he was dead.

"So Harry, I take it you've been noticing some interesting changes that you've been undergoing," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry was a bit confused and angry.

"So you knew," Harry asked angrily, "You knew and what was going to be happening to me and once again you never thought to tell me?"

"No Harry, I did not know, or at least I was not certain, but I admit when Minerva told me about what had happened to you when you finally defeated Tom Riddle, I had my suspicions. Such an occurrence is rare and I knew it could possibly mean anything," Dumbledore said calmly.

"So can you tell me what's going on and why?" asked Harry, "My powers have been increasing, I can't control them like I used to, and also according to Draco my aura has completely changed!"

"A wizard's magical power will increase until a wizard reaches a certain age. Usually this is between a wizard or witches' 18th to 25th birthday. However, certain circumstances can change when a person actually comes into the mantle of their full power. The stronger the wizard the longer it takes. Certain traumatic events can also change what a persons full potential will be." Dumbledore explained.

"Do keep in mind Harry that your… unique… situation may not only cause certain abnormalities with your power, but may also grant you certain abilities as well," added McGonagall.

Harry was confused. "What Minerva is trying to tell you, is the bond between you and Fawkes, may or may not, grant you special abilities unique to that of a phoenix." Harry was star struck at this new revelation.

"What does it mean?" asked Harry eagerly.

"I am not sure, this has not happened for some time, definitely not in my time," said Dumbledore, "The last person to undergo this transformation kept a small journal about how he adapted to his new powers, which I will now leave in your care. Though I must sadly tell you it is incomplete."

"Something is better than nothing…" said Harry taking the torn journal for McGonagall.

"It should be able to help you and Mr. Malfoy in teaching you how to use and control some of your new abilities and powers," McGonagall said to Harry handing him the journal.

"How…" Harry began to ask.

"Just because you can't pick up a quill once in a while Mr. Potter, doesn't mean we don't correspond with anyone else on a regular basis. Alastor and Miss Granger told us around the time you left St. Mungo's."

"Now as to why you can't control your powers as you used to, I'd have thought the answer to be obvious," said Dumbledore in a half surprised voice, "You haven't been using the full extent of your powers as you once had when you were hunting down Lord Voldemort and his Horcruxes. The constant use of your powers allowed you to maintain your mastery of them. Since defeating Lord Voldemort, you have barely scratched the surface of your powers and now that they have increased far beyond their original limitations in such a short time, they are much more difficult to control."

"What about the change in my magic aura?" asked Harry.

"That, I believe, has something to do with your transformation," said Dumbledore, once again confusing Harry.

"Miss Granger told us of what Winky said transpired at your home," said McGonagall, "We believe that when you finally reached you're full potential, you brought out a form of magical metamorphosis that allowed you to exceed the normal boundaries of your limitations. As we were told you had apparently burst into flames, much like a phoenix."

"That is why we believe that you may have the added abilities of a phoenix in addition to your own natural talents and the ones that Voldemort marked you with," said Dumbledore. Harry looked at both McGonagall and Dumbledore as if trying to be certain of something.

"Thank you professors," said Harry leaving the headmistress' office.

"Albus, he knows were hiding something, are you sure we shouldn't tell him?" asked a concerned McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, this time I am certain," said Dumbledore, "The weight of everything could crush him. We should at least wait until he masters some of his new abilities and can bring his powers under his full control."

_A/N: Did you really think Dumbledore of all people would reveal everything?_

Several more weeks went by as the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament drew near. The Tournament was being held in Greenland and the Daily Prophet had reported that a total of 329 wizards and witches would be competing this year, including the likes of Han Tzu, a great wizard who had narrowly lost to Albus Dumbledore in the previous tournament, Arcturias Hall, James Collins, Lord Grego Draconis, Antonio Romero, and Harry Potter.

The week of the tournament saw Fleur Weasley, as well as Ron and Hermione staying with Harry and Ginny as 12 Grimmauld Place. With the exception of Harry, who didn't work, they had all taken vacations from their jobs so they could mentally prepare themselves for the tournament. The Potters, Weasleys, Hermione, and Draco had a few friendly sparring matches that would consist of a few team duels, and the traditional one-on-one duels, which saw both Harry and Ron, get into trouble with both of their significant others. Fleur had managed to best Hermione and was now squaring off against Ron. Both seemed to be evenly matched until Fleur used her veela charm to win the match by forfeit. A furious Hermione sent multiple curses towards an unsuspecting Fleur and dazed Ron, only to have them all reflected back at her by Harry. When Hermione came to she immediately stormed off without talking to anyone. Ginny understood Hermione's jealousy and could almost sympathize with her, but couldn't due to the fact that Harry always seemed to be unaffected by Fleur's veela wilds.

"Potter, why didn't you just use a shield charm?" asked Draco.

"It was a reflex; I was doing pretty well resisting Fleur's sudden use of her veela charm when Hermione decided to hex Ron. The first thought that came into mind was that I had to protect Fleur. Luckily, I put enough power to protect them both with the Reflectis Charm." Harry confided in Draco.

Ginny became instantly jealous. 'He didn't even think about protecting Ron, Fleur was the only thought one his mind!' she was fuming as these thoughts crossed her mind, but she kept the thoughts hidden from Harry. She knew she was being irrational, but she didn't care. She too stormed out of the room, and Harry picked up on her current emotions as she left. Her thoughts about how angry she was with Harry were so loud that both Harry and Draco 'heard' them.

"I think I'll take my leave, and meet up with you all tomorrow," said Draco apparating back to Malfoy Manor, while Harry went after his furious wife.


	15. Chapter 14: Making Up and Registration

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Making-Up and Registration**

The next morning was Registration Day for the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament. In typical Weasley fashion, they were running late, mostly due to Harry and Ginny, who were looking flushed and tired do to lack of sleep. Apparently they had made up during the night.

Ron and Hermione had not. Ron was distraught, while Hermione was a firecracker waiting to burst. The whole morning she spoke to Fleur in an icy tone, while Ron was lucky to even get Hermione to look in his direction. Harry was glad he wasn't getting the same treatment. They all left for their departure zone at the Ministry of Magic. They would all take international port keys from there. Draco and Arthur Weasley both met up with group at the Ministry Underground. Arthur wished them all good luck from the rest of the family. Harry could feel that the port key had a familiar aura surrounding it.

Arthur confirmed Harry's suspicions. "They used Dumbledore's staff for the port key," he informed them, "his brother Aberforth was in here the other day and dropped it off."

"The password is Phoenix Victory" said the Ministry Official. Harry and Ginny each shared a look with one another, and then placed their hands on the port key. Ron, Hermione, Fleur and Draco all did the same.

"Phoenix Victory," they all said in unison. Harry felt the familiar tugging sensation at his navel. The next thing Harry knew, they were outside the Tournament Stadium, in Greenland, and once again it was early morning.

"Well, I guess we should get registered for the Tournament," said Draco.

"What's the…" said a familiar voice.

"Rush?" finished its' twin. The group turned around to see both Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing behind them. Neville gave a small wave and Luna gave Ginny a hug.

"Neville, Luna, it's great to see you guys!" shouted Ginny.

"Well…" started Fred

"What about…" continued George

"US!" they said in unison.

"Yeah you too," said Ginny dismissively, "Why are you all here?"

"Father is sponsoring the World Tournament, like your brothers are, I am just here in his place," said Luna.

"Err… I'm just here with Luna," said a slightly pink faced Neville.

"That's okay Neville, we're all still glad you're here!" said Ginny reassuringly.

"Can we do this later, we need to get registered for the Tournament," said Draco impatiently.

"Draco's right," said Hermione, "We should all meet up later."

As the group left, Fred and George just looked at each other stunned.

"Now we've…" started Fred.

"Heard everything!" finished George, they started to laugh uncontrollably.

_A/N: Short, I know, but there wasn't really much to say for this Chapter. I'd like to thank phoenixtear19 who has been my most faithful reviewer, having given my first reviews for both Hero Reborn and The Legend of Potter, as well as giving me the most Reviews!_


	16. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Confrontation**

Three wizards walked out of the Registration Hall as Harry and his group walked in. Their leader wore black and red robes and glasses and had short black hair. The one slightly behind him and to his left was an Asian woman, who had her long black hair tied in a ponytail, and she wore ruby robes. The third member of the group was a big, dark skinned man; nowhere near Hagrid's size, but he had a commanding presence.

The two groups stopped in front of each other, both the mysterious wizard in the red and black robes, and Harry stared at each other suspiciously. "Well…" began the stranger, "Scruffy hair, trademark round glasses, and profound scar on the forehead… You're obviously Harry Potter…" He sounded impressed and excited, yet Harry could tell it had nothing to do with his fame and everything to do with the tournament.

"You obviously know who I am, so may I ask your name?" asked Harry, with the hint of a challenge in his voice, despite the fact he didn't want to start any trouble. The two wizards stared at each other disdainfully.

"Oh, I know who you all are! In fact, I am a fan of your work!" said the stranger, he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake, "James Collins," he said to Harry. Harry took his hand and shook it reluctantly. As they did so James Collins looked at each of the others in turn. "Pity you no longer fight against the Dark Arts."

Ron didn't like the looks that Harry and James Collins were giving each other. He also became uneasy when James had looked in his direction. He became calm when he started to recall the many times he had stood with Harry against Voldemort and his followers. He saw brief flashes of the event surrounding the Sorcerer's Stone, which ended in Ron's sacrifice for Harry and Hermione, The Chamber of Secrets and his relief when Harry had comeback with Ginny, a little shaken, but no worse for the wear, the dementors and their attraction to Harry, his Patronus during the Quidditch game vs. Ravenclaw, and the truth in the Shrieking Shack about Harry's late godfather, Sirius Black. Suddenly, Ron was snapped back to the present, a bit dazed. Harry gave the stranger an angry look that Ron was glad he'd only had directed at him one other time when he had tried to hex Ginny for snogging Dean in the middle of a deserted corridor and insulting him. "Don't," was all Harry said and Ron knew it wasn't an idle threat.

"Most impressive," said James, raising an eyebrow. Ron was confused and apparently, so was everyone else. "It's rare to have such power and discipline to use Occulmency to shield all of their minds to me, but no matter, I found enough of what I was looking for." They looked each other in the eye as if some form of mental battle was taking place. "I find it best to know all of my opposition as well as possible. You Harry, will be my greatest challenge here at the World Tournament!"

Ron spoke up first and to Harry was beginning to think Ron sounded an awful lot like a broken record. "What makes you think that you're even in Harry's league?" He wore a defiant look on his face.

James shot another look at Ron. "Red hair, vacant expressions, and adjoined to Mr. Potter at the hip! You are Ronald Weasley. Word of advice Weasley, Potter can't protect you forever, so make sure you can handle your own problems before barging into Potter's!" He turned back to Harry, "There is trouble brewing, it's best to watch your step!"

"We can handle anything," said Harry without missing a beat, "Do your worst!"

James simply laughed at Harry, "We will be the least of your problems," he turned to the Asian woman and dark skinned man behind him, "Angelina, Olan, we have a busy day ahead of us and preparations must be made," He looked back at Harry and his group. "Ms. Granger, for the time being, keep your observation to yourself, all will be revealed in due time. Potter, until next time." He said as he left, but then stopped and looked back at Harry, "There are battles you may not be able to win, you will fail them eventually."

When they were gone, Ginny immediately rounded on Hermione, "What the Bloody Hell did he mean by all THAT?" asked Ginny, rather loudly.

"I-I'm not exactly certain…" said Hermione.

"You're not certain, or you won't tell us?" asked Ron angrily.

"Ron…" began Hermione, but he had already gone ahead into the Registration Hall.

As they entered they were greeted by several wizards in dull orange and green robes. They approached the Registration Counter. The tournament official looked up at them and smiled, "Ah, let's see now… I'll need the names of each competitor, and all wands they intend to utilize during the tournament."

Draco stepped forward first. "Young sir, please state your name and present all wands that you may use through out the tournament," said the official pleasantly.

"Malfoy, Draco," he said handing the official two wands.

"Two wands?" asked Ron incredulously. "What do you need two for?"

"I probably won't, but I don't want to be unprepared if something happens to mine," said Draco coolly, "Besides I'm not the only one, Potter brought two as well!"

"Ah, 12 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring, oak… Such a fine wand you have Mr. Malfoy!" praised the officiator, "11 ½ inched, unicorn hairs, birch… Are you certain? Both wands are very different!"

"Yes, the second one belongs to my wife, I won't be using it unless I absolutely have to," said Draco reassuringly. The officiator gave a nod and handed Draco back the wands.

Harry stepped forward next. "Potter, Harry," he said hoping the officiator would start gaping at his scar. Much to Harry's relief he didn't.

"You actually brought that wand!" Ron said looking at Harry's wands.

"It's not against the rules Ron!" snapped Ginny before Ron caused any suspicion that would cause the officiator to ask any unnecessary questions about Harry's spare wand.

"11 inches, phoenix feather, holly… yes a remarkable wand, another of Ollivander's?" he gave Harry a quick glance, "One of the finest I've seen yet! Now, let's see… 11 ¾ inches, phoenix feather, yew… well I'll be… similar, but different. Powerful magic has been used in the wands, one for ambition, and the other for justice… and… and Brother Wands at that!" Now the officiator stopped to gape at Harry, "Mr. Potter, how did you come by these wands?" Then a look at Harry's scar, gave enough to at least guess the answer. Before Harry could answer, or even react, Draco stepped in and talked to officiator in a low voice so only Harry and the officiator could hear.

"Listen, as you may have guessed the yew wand belonged to a certain Dark Lord Mr. Potter was recently involved with," Draco handed him a sack of galleons, knuts, and sickles, "Now, it would be much appreciated if you kept this information to yourself. It would be a shame if something should come up and you had to miss the tournament." Draco gave the officiator a dark look that definitely meant business.

"O-of course not, M-Mr. M-Malfoy," said the Officiator. Of all of Harry's closest friends and family, only Rita Skeeter did not know the full connection between Harry and Voldemort and that wasn't something Harry wanted the rest of the wizarding world to know either. Part of the reason why Harry wanted Voldemort's wand in the first place, was that it was the Brother Wand to his own. Both Draco and Harry stormed outside, leaving the officiator to examine the others wands.

Although Draco Malfoy had changed, and now fought for the light, he still wouldn't hesitate to using bribery, extortion, or blackmail, or cleverly veiled threats to achieve his own means. After all, he wasn't Harry and didn't have to live up to being the perfect image of a brave and noble hero, but then again that was just Harry's normal personality after all, so it came natural to him. That being said Harry Potter was no Draco Malfoy either.

"Draco…" said Harry, very angry with the blonde wizard.

"Listen, Harry," interrupted Draco, his own fierce gaze matching Harry's, "If you want to be even more associated with Voldemort than you already are, it is best if you just drop the matter and let me deal with things MY way. If not, we could just let him blab to the Daily Prophet or one of a hundred different newspaper and magazines covering the World Tournament!" Draco said defensively.

"There was still no need to threaten him!" said Harry.

"I only did what was necessary!" argued Draco, "You should learn, Potter, that you can't always play by the rules!" Draco and Harry glared at one another before Draco walked off.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as Harry and the others met up with Fred, George, Neville, and Luna. Aside from the elusive James Collins and the great Harry Potter, there were quite a few other famous wizards competing as well. Among them was Arcturias Hall, who was a World Class Curse Breaker and Exorcist, Lionel Belmont, who came from a long line of Vampire Hunters from Romania, Han Tzu, a noble wizard who was extremely old and had even dueled Dumbledore in the previous tournament. Harry's head was reeling as he had never seen so many powerful and remarkable wizards in one area. The one wizard Harry had hoped they might have met, however, never showed up. He was the brother of the former World Champion, Aberforth Dumbledore.

Draco wasn't seen for the rest of the day, and Ron was still at odds with Hermione, who was chatting away with another old acquaintance and fellow competitor, Viktor Krum. This only deepened the rift between Ron and Hermione and Ron took the row to a whole new level and decided to have lunch, alone, with his former girlfriend Lavender Brown. She, like Luna, was representing a sponsoring company of the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament. Lavender was representing Madam Malkin's of Diagon Alley. Fleur, meanwhile, in an effort to stay out of Ron and Hermione's paths, went out with some former classmates of Beauxbaton's to go out for a day of shopping. At least Harry still had Ginny.


	17. Chapter 16: Tournament Ball

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Tournament Ball**

The next morning came and excitement and anxiety hung in the air. Hermione decided to leave early to avoid the others, especially Ron, to think over the previous day's events, namely Harry's conversation with the mysterious American. It was obvious that something was going on, but what, and why. Then there was the strange symbol on all three of their cloaks. The symbol was on their right shoulders was very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. He had noticed she had noticed it and asked her to not mention it, not yet at least. With everything that happened between her and Ron she had been too distracted to think about it further. The symbol had been a circle with a triangle, at each point there was a magical beast, a dragon on the top corner, a phoenix on the left corner and a sphinx on the right. She would have to research it later.

She found herself in the market area. She wasn't there to buy anything, or really to do much of anything. She had mostly left the confines of her hotel room to just clear her head and not do too much of anything else. That's when she had noticed Draco Malfoy talking to someone, but she couldn't see who. He noticed her and immediately said good bye to whoever he was speaking with and made his way over to her.

"Draco, where have you been?" asked Hermione.

"It's not like you to worry about me, Granger," his voice completely professional.

"Harry's not the most forgiving person in the world, even less so than Ron even, and I figure if he can give you a second chance, we should as well," said Hermione truthfully.

"I'm sure that's what every said about Snape and Dumbledore," said Draco coolly, "Always be careful who you trust, and watch those you do trust closer than those you don't."

"You can always trust us," said Hermione, not quite getting why he was always so suspicious all the time.

"How, when you don't even trust each other?" asked Draco accusingly

"Of course we trust each other," said Hermione defensively.

"Then why did you blame him, when you know it wasn't even his fault?"

"What are you talking about?" she had been hoping to avoid this question, not wanting to really talk to anyone about it, least of all Draco Malfoy. The tone in her voice told Draco that she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Come off it!" he said sternly, "It's almost impossible to completely resist Fleur's veela charm, especially when she's using them on purpose. It's like resisting the Imperious Curse and Legimency at the same time. Bloody Hell, Ginny even forgave Harry!"

"What do you mean Ginny forgave Harry?" asked Hermione, "I didn't even know anything happened between them."

"You've also been avoiding having any form of conversation with anyone," accused Draco, but went on with the rest of the explanation, "I'm better at Occulmens than Harry, so I was able to block out Fleur's veela charm better than him. She caught us off guard when she turned it on, and with such great force I'm surprised Weasley could remain standing. Anyways, our mental shields were already shaky and then when you tried to hex them, his concentration broke and his only thought was to protect Fleur. He did so with such force that he was able to save protect Weasley as well. Ginny had overheard Harry tell me that Fleur had been the only thought on his mind at the time, and they had a row the same night you and Weasley did. It didn't help that Weasley's main focus was already on Fleur. It made him that more susceptible to her charms, and without all the mental shields that Harry and I have, he was finished."

"I had no idea…" said Hermione, "I didn't even give Ron a chance to explain either… I've been such an insensitive prat!"

"Things with that American and your little rendezvous with Viktor Krum yesterday didn't help much either," Draco reminded her, and that's when she immediately noticed it. She had known she had seen it before and now she knew where. The fastener on Draco's cloak also bore the same symbol. "You shouldn't worry too much though; he's trying to find a way to apologize to you with out losing his pride, so he'll easily forgive you as long as you forgive him for going out with Lavender Brown yesterday."

"Thank you, Draco," she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Hermione," he replied, she was thrown off by the use of her first name, but did not let it detour her.

"What does that symbol mean?" asked Hermione. "I'm unfamiliar with it. I just wondered what it meant."

"You saw it didn't you?" asked Draco, Hermione nodded, "It belongs to an old Confederation of Wizards belonging to three different orders. It's all I can say to you for now without giving too much away. This is neither the time nor the place to discuss this." He looked around quickly, "A lot of things have been happening lately, but I promise I'll let you all know when I can."

Ginerva Potter decided the Ron and Hermione needed to work out their problems on their own, so she spent most of the day with her sister-in-law Fleur getting ready for the Tournament Ball later on that evening.

"I just can't wait for ze ball tonight! Bill will be arriving tonight and we're going to spend ze 'ole night togezzer!" said Fleur excitedly. "'E is just so 'andsome!"

Ginny smiled, she knew the Fleur's devotion to Bill was genuine and was only strengthened when Bill had been viciously attacked by an untransformed werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback, during her fifth year at Hogwarts. "Too bad he can't stay for the whole tournament," she said sadly.

"At least 'ou got 'Arry! Eet's sweet 'ow 'e always looks at 'ou!" said Fleur, Ginny smiled and blushed at Fleur.

"Yeah, but with the tournament, we'll both be focusing to win and not be with each other!" Ginny told her with a sad tone in her voice.

"'Arry ees too sweet and loves 'ou too much! The tournament will be the last thing on 'is mind!" said Fleur reassuringly, "Besides, 'onight the last thing we should worry about ees the tournament! I just 'ope 'Ermione and Ronald make up before then, eet would be very sad eef they 'ad a 'orrible time!"

"Well, Fleur, it's like you said, we should just concentrate on the time we have will Bill and Harry!" said Ginny checking in the mirror to see if the necklace Harry had gotten her for her birthday went with her gown. "Ron and Hermione fight all the time, we should let it spoil the night for us!"

Both women were excited for the Tournament Ball and conversed excitedly about what each had planned for their husbands that night.

Harry meanwhile had set off to find Hermione, since Ron didn't feel like doing anything except mope. IF he had time, he'd try to find Draco. Instead, he got into yet another confrontation with a tan wizard, who was a bit shorter than Harry, who wore white robes.

"Harry Potter, my name is Malak Ruglia," said the wizard, "I have a message for you!"

'Great! What now?' Harry thought to himself.

"But we can't discuss this out here, if you will come with me we will be quite safe from prying eyes," Harry used Legimens to uncover any deception and to see if Malak's intentions were pure, "If you're quite finished reading my mind, I do have urgent business to attend to."

"Fine, lead the way!" said Harry, making sure he had his wand was ready; 'There's no sense in letting them know I can do wandless magic…yet.' He quickly thought to himself, after making sure all of his mental shields were in place. Malak led him down a deserted alley way, and took him inside a nearly empty room. "So, what message do you have for me?"

"We wish to make an alliance with you," said Malak cutting to the chase, "My lord is very powerful and shall reveal himself in due time. He is currently using the tournament as a way to find strong allies and scout out potential enemies. I would advise against standing against him! He is much stronger than the one you call Voldemort, and things have been set in motion that will shift the balance of things to our side. The choice is yours, do the noble thing and save your friends. When the war starts you don't want to be caught on the wrong side."

"You must be brave, not many people speak him name," noted Harry.

"Wizards like us have little to fear from the darkness," said Malak with confidence, Harry didn't need to be a Legimens to notice that Malak was hiding something, and that Malak's lack of fear for the Dark Arts differed very much from his own.

"Tell your master, that I will take sometime to consider his offer," Harry told Malak.

"He figured as much, and said he'd like to here your answer the in two day's time," said Malak before apparating with a loud pop.

'Just when I was just getting used to being normal,' Harry groaned mentally.

Shortly afterwards, Harry found Hermione having lunch and what seemed to be an enjoyable conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy, at a small café. 'Now I've seen everything,' Harry thought to himself, 'At least Ron isn't here, seeing Hermione enjoying Draco's company, no matter how innocent, would set him off worse than seeing Hermione with Krum again.'

'Better the devil you know, than the one you don't, eh Potter?' Draco's thoughts entered his mind, 'I actually got her talked into talking to him again.'

'Thanks, Draco… You know how jealous Ron gets,' Harry thought to Draco, 'So, you got Hermione talked into speaking with Ron? Ginny and I were going to try this morning, but she left too early.'

'Yeah, it was nothing. I'd just hate for them to lose what Pansy and I could never have. Even with the birth of our son in a few weeks, we still won't have that same spark that you and Ginny or that even Ron and Hermione have. Don't get me wrong, I still love her and would do anything for her, it's just that everything is so different for us.' There was sadness in Draco's thoughts that Harry had felt the last time they had dueled.

'That's very sweet of you Draco, who'd have thought you had such feelings underneath that cold and collected exterior of yours,' interrupted Hermione's thoughts, 'Harry, why don't you join us?'

Harry couldn't help but smile as he made his way over to them. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked Hermione as he sat down.

"Well, Draco and I were actually having a delightful conversation, until he became distant and distracted," Hermione informed them, "Not too many people are THAT highly skilled at Legimens as me or Draco, but I just touched his mind slightly after he quit talking at all, to make sure what the distraction was. That's when I heard what he was communicating to you about me, Ron, you, and Ginny. After that it was quite obvious who it was that had caught his attention."

"Well, you try to have two conversations at one time," challenged Draco.

"Who says I'm not right now," asked Hermione with a cocky tone in her voice, "I do tend to pick things up quicker than most you know!"

"Because, when you use Legimens to speak to someone you tend to concentrate a little harder than either of us, and you face becomes all screwed up and twisted," Harry exaggerated, and Hermione hit him playfully, "By the way, have you two ever heard of a Malak Ruglia?"

Hermione thought for a moment and shook her head, Draco had a grim expression, "What did he want?" asked Hermione.

"Me, strangely enough, he said something about a war coming and not wanting to be on the wrong side. That his master had set things in motion that would shift the balance to their side."

Hermione glanced at Draco, "What did you say?" she asked Harry.

"I said I'd consider it, but I'm pretty sure they already know my answer. I don't really want to get involved in this if I don't have to, but it seems I am being pulled every which way," Harry answered her, "I don't like what going on, so I think I'd be best if we stayed alert for the rest of the time we're here. I'm afraid something big is going to happen."

"I have to go," said Draco standing suddenly, "The rules have changed; I may not make it to the ball tonight."

"Dra-" Hermione stood up, but was cut off by Draco.

"No time to explain," Draco said before apparating.

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Harry, very concerned at that moment.

"I-I'm not sure, but I think it can wait until we meet back up with Ron, Ginny, and Fleur!" she said. Harry paid the tab and the apparated near the hotel. Anti-apparation wards prevented direct apparating in and out of the rooms of the hotel.

When they got back to their rooms, they were met by a distraught Fleur and a furious Ginny. "Care to explain why Ron came back about a half hour ago, furious as hell and saying that he and Hermione were through?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, "I haven't even seen Ron since last night, and we haven't even spoken to each other since he went out with Lavender!"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" Ginny was still glaring at them, Harry in particular.

"Whoa! I didn't have anything to do with anything!" Harry said quickly.

"Honestly Ginny! We have no idea!" said Hermione.

"'E said something about 'ow much of a good time you were 'aving at a nearby café," said Fleur.

Realization hit Harry, Ron must have gone out to find Hermione after he had, but found her first. He must have thought that Hermione and Draco… Harry left the thought unfinished and looked at Hermione. She looked at him, coming to the same realization. "Harry, explain everything, I have to find Ron!" After she had left, Harry explained everything to Ginny and Fleur. Both of them had looks of relief on their faces.

"Ron can be such a prat! It's just like him to jump to conclusions," said Ginny, "Well, he isn't going to ruin our night, so you need to get ready, now!" she ordered Harry. Harry began to protest, but she gave him the look that would have rivaled one of Mrs. Weasley's that she would give to Fred and George if they were misbehaving more than usual, and just like Fred and George; Harry did as he was told.

Harry's emerald green dress robes matched perfectly with Ginny's ball gown, in fact, she had picked them out weeks ago. Fleur's gown was similar to Ginny's except it was lilac in color. Bill had black dress robes and had his long hair tied back. Neither Ron nor Hermione had returned by the time the others were going to leave for the ball which had everyone a bit worried. Ginny, however, was determined to not let their quarrel ruin the long romantic night she had wanted for so long with Harry. Fleur followed suit, and with a little bit of help from her veela charm, convinced Bill not to worry too much either. Harry knew better than to get on Ginny's bad side.

The World Tournament Ball was very extravagant. It reminded Harry of the Yule Ball in his fourth year at Hogwarts, when Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur and himself had each been champions representing their schools for a thousand galleons and what Dumbledore referred to as 'eternal glory'. All Harry got was a full year of misery, a death of a friend, and saw his worst enemy return to power.

The decorations went well beyond anything the three schools could have come up with. There were ice sculptures of various magical beasts, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky and flags from the participating countries were floating in the night sky, and there were suits of armor with the family coat of arms of former champions. No one was surprised Merlin had been the very first champion, but was intrigued to see that Godric Gryffindor had been a World Champion as well.

They all danced the night away and had a marvelous time, though Harry's thoughts constantly strayed to Ron and Hermione, who had never showed up. Harry and Ginny didn't even see Hermione until they got back to their hotel room. She looked like she had been crying and was holding an old ragged book.

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Ginny, the look on her face said that she would kill Ron based on Hermione's answer.

"Well… Everything!" sobbed Hermione. She was bursting with tears and Harry and Ginny sat on either side of her.

_A/N: Well Harry and Ginny's night is shot, and Hermione and Ron are still in a rut. What will it take for them to make-up? Also nearly all the players are set, the cards are on the table, so who is on what side? What is Draco's role in the scheme of things and will Harry take sides in another war he doesn't want to be involved in? Is there really a threat worse than Voldemort? What power is Malak Ruglia's master seeking and how will it affect the outcome of the war?_


	18. Chapter 17: The Phoenix Tear

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The Phoenix Tear**

"Calm down Hermione," said Harry putting his arm around her. Since he had known her, the only time Hermione ever got emotional was always because of Ron. She would not have been in the girl's bathroom crying that day Quirrel had let the mountain troll into the dungeons. It was the very same when Ron didn't ask Hermione to the Yule Ball and accused Hermione of 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

"It was horrible, Ron wouldn't even listen to anything I had to say!" she sobbed, "No matter how hard I tired, he just wouldn't listen! I love him so much!"

"It's going to be okay Hermione, just give him time to cool down," said Harry soothingly.

"He can be such a stupid git!" Ginny said furiously.

"It gets worse," she cried.

"What else did he do?" asked Ginny her voice seething with hate.

"No it's not Ron, its Harry," said Hermione. Harry looked confused and Ginny shot him a quick glare. "After the whole incident with Ron, Draco and James Collins came up to me and gave me this tome…" she then told Harry and Ginny what had happened.

She left the small tavern, tears streaming down her face. She could barely see where she was going. She bumped into someone, but she didn't care. Hermione neither stopped nor slowed down, even after she heard someone call out her name.

"Hermione? Hermione, wait up!" they shouted, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Ms. Granger, I don't know what's going on, but we need to talk," said another familiar voice.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" asked Hermione, who wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Because it's about Harry Potter," said James Collins, "Draco told me that Malak Ruglia talked with Potter this morning."

"What of it?" Hermione glared at Draco.

"Because we're all targets now," said Draco, "They know Harry won't join, so they'll either try to get to him sometime during the Tournament or shortly afterwards."

"Why? Hasn't Harry suffered enough? Why is Harry so important to your war?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"It has to do more with a transformation called the Phoenix Tear," said James, "What do you know of it?"

"Only the little bit that was in that journal that Professor McGonagall gave Harry," said Hermione, "But it's incomplete, though I've never come across anything like it."

"We know of the journal that was in the possession of Albus Dumbledore. We gave it to him because he was one of the few people who had a phoenix as a familiar," said James, "However that journal was far from incomplete."

"What do you mean?"

"That even in death that foolish old codger can't keep from meddling," said Draco disdainfully, "He's even gone as far as to tamper with Gryffindor's Journal!"

"Gryffindor's journal?" Hermione gasped.

"To understand fully, you have to understand who we are," said James. They went to a small area and he and Draco set up some silencing wards and concealment wards. "A little over two decades ago, three of the world's finest wizards came together to form an alliance against a powerful dark wizard who was steadily growing in power and gaining followers through out the world. They each formed their own orders, which made up the Tri-Confederation of Wizards. They were Albus Dumbledore, who formed the Order of the Phoenix, Lance Hall, who formed the Order of the Sphinx, and Artemis Grant, who formed the Order of the Dragon. They were each powerful in their own right and were masters in their own fields. Dumbledore was one of the finest alchemists in the world and had no equal in transfiguration. Hall was a fine botanist and had a strong aptitude with Charms. Grant had an affinity with all creatures magical and non-magical and was better with Charms than Hall. As you know, Dumbledore taught Tom Riddle and the Order of the Phoenix fought him most directly," Hermione was shocked, the only people she'd ever heard refer to Voldemort as Tom Riddle were Harry and Ginny, "After his first fall the Order of the Phoenix disbanded, mostly because many of its members were either dead or otherwise in disposed," Hermione instantly thought of Neville's parents who had been tortured into madness, and Sirius Black, who had been wrongfully imprisoned without trial, "They no longer had the resources they once had at the start of the war. The Order of the Sphinx eventually began to die out as well. Arcturias is really the only member left, as their reckless tactics found many of their number joining the ranks of the specters and ghouls they sought to exorcise. The Order of the Dragon is the only one that still remains at full capacity. We've even risen to face other Dark threats."

"Dumbledore never mentioned the Order of the Sphinx or the Order of the Dragon," stated Hermione.

"Artemis figured as much, that's why we were instructed to give you this," he said as he handed her a moldy tome, "A friend of mine found it when we raided Malak Ruglia's Mansion in Nova Scotia."

"He's suspected of practicing Necromancy and he's not the only one," said Draco.

"Necromancers…" Hermione said in with horror and understanding.

"They seem to be working towards releasing a darker force, but we're not sure what it is," said James, "We've traced their activities to the area, but from all we can tell, they're just gathering more allies to their cause. We don't know what they're up to, or how any of this fits with Harry Potter other than this tome and Gryffindor's journal. All we can tell is that Harry Potter is in danger, he seems to be the key to everything."

"So because I came back from the dead because of something called 'The Phoenix Tear', the Necromancers seem to have taken more than a slight interest in me," said Harry.

"I read through it, and it lists some of the things the other wizards went through, though it's rather vague. The tome also mentions a prophecy about 'A Hero rising from the ashes to face a Greater Dark Power'. It's all rather cryptic," Hermione said sadly.

"They always are," said Harry, who had hoped to have left the prophecy business behind.

"You're not the first person to have bonded with a phoenix, so the prophecy may not even mean you," said Ginny, not quite believing herself, "Even Godric Gryffindor had went through the Phoenix Tear."

"The tome says that Merlin faced it first, but was not strong enough so he contained the Dark Force, and concealed it somewhere. The prophecy appeared not long after, and so far none of the other 'Chosen', as they're called, have succeeded in 'Banishing the Darkness'," Hermione told them.

"Well, it's easy enough for you," said Harry more than a little depressed, "Neither of you have prophecies made about you every five minutes."

"There is also mention of A Warrior of the Light's Betrayal… General of the Light will falter in the face of Darkness… a Second Dark Lord will rise to battle the Darkness… and this is what's very confusing… Only a Hero of both Light and Dark will forever defeat the eternal darkness… It hardly makes any sense at all," said Hermione concentrating on the book. She then closed it suddenly. "We'll just have to take time to research it later."

Harry and Ginny were both shocked; Hermione was never one to let a mystery go unsolved. In fact, she never gave up on anything she didn't understand except for Divination, but then again, it was prophecy they were talking about.


	19. Chapter 18: Tournament Preliminaries

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Tournament Preliminaries**

_A/N:Another prophecy looms in the darkness, will Harry be the one, or will he be yet another in a long list of wizards who have failed since the time of Merlin? All the formalities have been finished and now it's time for the Tournament to begin. Alliances will be made and new enemies will reveal themselves, as our Heroes find themselves caught in the middle of it all. Who will come out of the preliminaries and compete in the actual Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament?_

The next morning came and things were still not better between Hermione and Ron, both tried to go on as if neither knew the other. When words were exchanged their conversations were filled with sadness and contempt. The tension was maddening. To prevent a complete blow-up, Harry and Ron left for the Tournament Preliminary Grounds early, leaving Hermione with Ginny and Fleur.

There was plenty of nervousness and anxiety in the air, as they entered the Preliminary Grounds. It was in the same building the Registration Hall and the Tournament Ball had been in. The entire room had been cleared out everything had been replaced by 32 miniature square rings that looked to be 15x15 ft.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Auric Orion, your head Tournament Announcer!" said a short, blonde haired wizard in fluorescent orange and yellow robes. "If you will all step up to the front desk, you may draw your assignment in the tournament. If you will take notice each ring has a number. If you draw '1A' or '1B', you will report to Ring #1, '2A' or '2B', report to Ring #2, and so on! Each ring will commence with two Battle Royal style matches. Participants of each match will be determined by the 'A' or 'B' designation on your card. The winners of the two Battle Royal matches will then duel one-on-one with their respective opponents, for a chance to be one of the top 32 wizards to participate in the opening ceremony and compete in the opening round of the tournament!"

Although the women hadn't arrived yet, Harry and Ron each drew their tournament assignments. Harry drew '1A', while Ron drew '23B'.

"Talk about luck!" said Ron excitedly, "I'll actually have a chance at being runner-up, since I won't have to face you until the finals!"

"We'll actually have to make it that far first Ron," said Harry, "If this tournament is half of what Hermione says it is we're all going to have some serious competition."

"It's not like YOU have anything to worry about," said Ron, his voice filled with envy and jealousy.

"What is THAT supposed to mean," said Harry, knowing exactly were this conversation was going.

"Only that you defeated the world's most powerful Dark Lord since the Time of Merlin and you act as if you have any real competition," stated an annoyed Ron.

Harry took a deep breath, not wanting to have this argument with Ron, yet again. "Weasley, Potter, it's about time I found the two of you!" growled "Mad-Eye" Moody. "I already gave the girl's theirs so here is yours!" he handed them two packages, which Ron opened up immediately.

"Dueling Robes!" shouted Ron.

"You really didn't have to," said an embarrassed Harry.

"No pupils of mine are going to the World Tournament not looking their best. Besides Potter, yours actually belonged to your father! He and the others had planned on entering a tournament like this together. I had the others made based on this design." Moody told him.

"Thanks," said Ron.

"Now the changing rooms are over there," said Moody pointing to a far corner of the room. "Don't worry Potter they are all charmed to be self fitting, so don't worry about not being able to fit in it!"

Harry and Ron left to change in their dueling robes, and when they got back, Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur were all chatting with Moody.

Fleur wore simple lilac colored dueling robes that accented her figure perfectly. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's robes were similar to the Quidditch robes that Ron, Harry, and Ginny wore at Hogwarts. Hermione wore a dark blue tunic and pants. The robes went down to just above her knees and were completely black. She had a black belt with a dark blue buckle with black boots, shin and wrist guards. There was a black stripe that ran from here shoulders down the length of her blue sleeves. The back had the number 4 and GRANGER written above it in dark blue lettering.

Ginny's was the exact same as Hermione's except they were emerald green and there were two stripes running down the length of the sleeve and had a high collar. Ginny's robes had the number 2 and POTTER written above it in emerald green lettering.

Ron's robes were dark red and black. He had a black stripe that ran down the side of his leg and black slash marks that ran down the length of his arm. The bottom of the robes were styled different the Ginny and Hermione's. The front went half way down his thighs while the black went just past his knees. His robes bore the number 3 and had WEASLEY written above it in dark red lettering.

Harry was embarrassed because his dueling robes were the most different. His robes were styled like Ron's but had a high collar like Ginny's. There were no stripes or slash marks. The tunic and pants were scarlet, and the robe was black. The wrist and shin guards were gold with red borders and had the Gryffindor Lion on them. The belt he wore was red, and had a golden Lion's head belt buckle. The number 1 was written with gold lettering and POTTER was written with scarlet lettering. Harry also had two wand holsters, where everyone else only had one.

Hermione grew silent as Harry and Ron approached. She wouldn't even look at Ron. Ron, however, could do nothing but look at Hermione. Ginny walked up and gave her husband a crushing hug the moment she saw them. "So, what are you tournament assignments?" she asked them, "I got '14B', Hermione got '19A' and Fleur got '21A'."

"I got '1A' and Ron drew '23B'," Harry told her.

"Well, well Potter! I wondered how long it would be before we dueled again!" said Draco Malfoy, his dueling robes were all black and had a high collar. His robes were like Harry and Ron's except there were no wrist or shin guards and he had a simple silver buckle. He wore a cape and the silver fasteners bore both the Malfoy Family Crest, and the symbol of the Tri-Confederation of Wizards. He also had a cane fashioned with a cobra head, much like his father once had. Until that moment, it had not occurred how much Draco actually looked like Lucius Malfoy. "Unfortunately for you, I drew '1B'!"

It was Ron who spoke up for Harry, "What makes you think you're even in Harry's league?"

"What makes you think I'm not, Weasel? Just because Harry here has… certain… abilities… the rest of us could only dream of, doesn't mean that Potter is a guarantee shoe-in for the finals!" Draco said to Ron with a condescending tone.

"Enough, we have enough to get on with, without you two bickering like 1st years!" growled Moody.

"Attention all competitors!" shouted Auric Orion using the sonorous charm, "If you would all step towards your perspective ring assignments, the Tournament Battle Royal round will commence shortly! Now, since we have 32 rings and 329 competitors; each Battle Royal match will have at least five competitors. Four assignments were drawn at random to have the remaining 9 entrants participate in each match. '1A' will have eight competitors, and '1B', '20B', and '25B' will each have seven! A competitor will be eliminated from the battle royal if he leaves the ring, is disarmed, or submits."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, "Don't we have all the luck," complained Draco.

"You only 'ave two extra! Poor 'Arry 'as three!" said Fleur with a stern look.

"Just feel fortunate the rest of you only have to go through four other people!" Draco shot back at Fleur, daring her or anyone else to retort back. When no one else spoke, he turned and immediately went to Ring #1.

"I suppose we should all get to where we need to be!" said Harry awkwardly.

"Good luck 'Arry!" said Fleur giving Harry a hug and a kiss on each cheek, earning her a glare from Ginny, "and you too Ronald," she said turning to Ron, going the same, and got a murderous look from Hermione.

"You too Fleur-Gin, 'Mione, I know you'll both be great," said Harry giving them a hug and a kiss to Ginny.

"Yeah… Good luck," said Ron quickly, before hurrying away to his ring assignment

"My brother is such a prat! I just don't know what you see in him Hermione!" Ginny said to her friend, as she left for her ring assignment as well.


	20. Chapter 19: Battle Royal

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Battle Royal**

_A/N: The tournament is underway, and the Battle Royal Round is about to begin! Will Harry and Draco finally face each other in the ring? Will any of our Heroes, Old and New, make it through the preliminaries? What of the plots of Dark Wizards and their plans for Harry?_

"Alright, we're going to start our first Battle Royal," said a wizard at Ring #1 who wore dull orange robes and wore a brown hat. "So if our first batch of contestants please enter the ring?"

As Harry started to get into the ring, Draco grabbed him by the arm, "Watch your back Potter, I do want to face you in the tournament," warned Draco releasing Harry's arm. He looked around as he entered the ring, the other seven contestants were eyeing him suspiciously, each waiting to draw their wands. 'No one said this will be easy,' Harry thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"Now safety precautions have been taken as magic inhibitors will not allow any wand to cast any of the unforgivable curses or curses that could be potentially fatal or disfiguring. Anti-magic fields have been set in place so that stray curses from other duels will not interfere with your duel," Harry looked at his opponents, his uneasiness worsened, "Now all of you bow and be ready to draw your wands!" Time seemed to slow as Harry was ready to wandlessly cast a shield charm, should anyone draw faster than him, "BEGIN!" shouted the officiator. All eight contestants drew their wands and seven curses were sent at Harry. Harry had no time to react. He couldn't deflect or dodge them all, and all of his opponents wanted to be the one to defeat "The Great" Harry Potter.

Harry held his wand steady and smiled. He had one shot, but he didn't want to reveal his secret weapon too early. Not many wizards knew, or could even do this charm. Even fewer knew he could do it. Those who did know, would recognize the curse immediately, those who didn't… it was their loss, as a little wordless magic never hurt anyone, especially the caster. 'Reflectis,' he mentally shouted. All the curses were reflected and hit their casters. Two were disarmed, and three others were sent out of the ring. Five were eliminated, leaving just two for Harry. Before they could react he trained his wand on the closer of the two, 'Expelliarmus,' he wordlessly cast, sending the wizard high into the air and out of the ring, his wand clattering on the ground a few feet away.

Harry's final opponent raised her wand and started to mutter a spell, but Harry effortlessly flicked his wand and she did a back flip in the air and landed on her back.

"Stu-," she was sent flying again by another wave of Harry's wand. "Expelli-," she began again, as she was knocked on the ground again, the grip on the wand never faltering. Harry could feel her frustration.

"Try not shouting the incantations," Harry offered. Even without Legimency, Harry could tell she was livid. Almost without warning she sent another hex at Harry. She was practically screaming her thoughts at Harry, and he prevented her from casting it with another flick of her wand.

"Try blocking you thoughts from me," he told her, remembering his encounter with Snape, after Snape had killed Dumbledore. She growled with fury and tried to send a curse at Harry, but was cut short.

"Potter, finish her off, quit toying with her!" shouted Draco. Harry looked into her eyes and saw the mixed feelings of fury and defeat, of acceptance and defiance. It was a similar look to the one he had before Snape had escaped from him at Hogwarts. He knew the pain she felt, though his had been much worse. She could not win, but she would never give up. He lowered the wand and she sent another wordless hex at him, still screaming her thoughts at him. He raised his wand quickly, and reflected the curse. She was hit in the chest and was sent flying out of the ring. She stood; he noticed her wand was still in her hand.

Harry walked up to her and shook her hand, "Learning Occulmency helps, it was good try, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so determined," Harry said truthfully, she seemed to calm down.

"T-thank you," she said a bit touchy.

"Aren't you a class act Potter, watch how a true Champion does things!" said Draco confidently as he stepped into the ring.

"Ignore him, sometimes I really wonder if he's really changed," said Harry apologetically.

"That's okay, if he wins, you'll just have to beat him," she told Harry.

"Maybe, we've only really dueled twice, and neither time we got to finish what we started," said Harry.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Everyone freaked out because I was a Parselmouth," Harry confessed.

"A what?" she asked disbelievingly.

"A Parselmouth… It means I can talk to snakes," said Harry, uneasily.

"I know what a Parselmouth is! I just can't believe the rumors are actually true!" she said a bit annoyed.

"Well, the second time we stopped so he could help me defeat Voldemort," she flinch reflexively when Harry said his name.

"Well, it should be an interesting match, it sounds like you two have unfinished business," she said eyeing Harry, and then looked again at Draco. She knew it would be a match to watch.

They watched a Draco swiftly defeated all of his opponents. Many of the first Battle Royal matches were still not finished. Hermione was handing on, and Fleur was doing well, all her male competition had been eliminated. Ginny was still waiting for her match to begin, and Ron was a bundle of nerves. Harry and Draco were trying to instill confidence in the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was ghostly white, and both of them knew that Ron's greatest strength and weakness was his nerves. Both had known this since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry knew due to playing Quidditch with Ron, and Draco knew due to being the usual source of Ron's shot nerves.

"Ron, relax, I'd have never beaten Voldemort without you!" Harry said reassuringly, before mentally adding to Draco, 'If he doesn't pull himself together soon, he won't last more than five seconds!'

'Let me try,' Draco mentally communicated to Harry. "Just relax, Weasel, I'm sure Granger will take you back even if you lose! Although I am pretty sure she is actually more interested in wizards who can win matched and actually defend themselves1" he then added mentally to Harry, 'Just trust me Potter!' before Harry could react verbally or mentally.

Ron was red in the face from anger, "Why would I even want to be with her? She seems…"

"Pretty happy with the likes of Viktor Krum!" interrupted Draco, "Of course she would be, after all he's an international Quidditch Star, Tri-Wizard Champion, and nearly every witch's dream in the world! She'd be the envy of every witch in the wizarding world!" Draco smirked as he said this. He could tell by Ron's face that he had struck a nerve. It was very well known to those who were close to him, that Ron Weasley's loyalty to his friends was only matched by his tendency to become very jealous, and his love for a certain Muggleborn witch. Draco had used the latter to fuel the former.

"She doesn't care about any of that!" Ron shot back.

"Oh really, of course she'd tell YOU that! She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to impress her and make her feel guilty," Draco taunted.

Ron was fuming, his nervousness forgotten. 'I'll show him! I'll get that lousy, no good, git if Harry doesn't finish him off first!' he thought to himself, but his thoughts were "loud" enough to be easily picked up by Harry and Draco. The officiator called the second group into the ring. Harry wished Ron good luck before he entered the ring.

"Do you think he was a bit upset with me?" asked Draco unnecessarily, because he already knew that answer.

"Not at all, Draco!" Harry answered sarcastically. "I can't even imagine why you would actually think that he would be upset with YOU of all people!" Harry and Draco couldn't help but laugh.


	21. Chapter 20: Repercussions

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Repercussions**

_A/N: Harry vs. Draco is on, but first Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Ron all have to make it through their Battle Royal matches. Will any of them make it out of the Battle Royal or the Preliminary Rounds? Who will finally come out on top once and for all when Harry Potter finally faces Draco Malfoy for the last time?_

Ron stepped into the ring, the nervousness still there, but indefinitely weakened by all of the rage and hate he was feeling towards Draco Malfoy. He wondered if anyone would actually care if he "accidentally" cursed Draco during the match. Harry would most definitely be disappointed, if not a little angry that Ron had attacked his opponent. Ginny would be furious, if not for him hexing Draco, for at least upsetting "Her Harry". Then of course, there was Hermione… she would berate him forever for hexing Draco with no real reason, and they'd end up having a stupid argument that they would undoubtedly make-up for in a few hours. Except, they wouldn't be making-up this time with her. Hermione had over-reacted, as usual, and Ron had blown everything out of proportion, and he knew that last night he had gone way too far. He loved her, needed her desperately, and even though the outcome of the match would not matter to Hermione, it couldn't hurt if he actually won.

"Alright, begin!" shouted the officiator.

Ron quickly drew is wand and dove as a purple beam was sent his way. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted and sent the curse at the pale, black robed wizard with white hair, who had just tried to curse him. The wizard deflected the curse with his wand effortlessly. As Ron stood he summoned a shield charm using wordless magic. Someone had decided to take advantage of the situation to attack Ron from behind only to find their hexes bounce off him. Taking advantage of his confusion, Ron used a banishing charm to throw his opponent from the ring.

Just then, there was a small explosion on his wand arm, as it was struck with a purple beam. He yelled out in pain and his wand arm fell to his side, the grip on his wand was still tight. The pain was excruciating, Ron grabbed the injured arm and turned to face the white haired wizard. His other two opponents had been swiftly defeated.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have dropped your wand!" the wizard smirked, "You might actually be able to make me break a sweat."

"I actually plan to beat you!" said Ron stubbornly. The other wizard only laughed.

"I suppose it is possible for miracles to happen, but it's doubtful," He raised his wand sending the same purple beam at Ron, who dodged it easily. The wizard began to send the curse at Ron continuously, and Ron was dodging each one, waiting for an opening to attack. As quick as Ron was, the other wizard was even more so, and his aim was more and more dead on.

"Are you practicing for the ballet Weasley?" shouted Draco, "Fight back!"

"Protego!" shouted Ron, putting as much into the shield charm as he could. The purple beam connected with the blue shield, shattering it. The curse struck Ron in the left shoulder. He yelled out in pain, but remained on his feet. "EXPELLIARMUS!" as Ron shouted a silver bolt shot from Ron's wand and hit his opponent square in the chest. He was sent spinning in the air and landed hard on his back. However, the wand remained firmly in his hand. As he stood he merely laughed.

"It's been a long time since anyone was able to hit me!" said the wizard, "You should have taken me out when you had the chance," Ron just stood there defiantly, the wizard raised his wand and they circled each other.

"Stu-," Ron began to say, but the wizard flicked his wand and Ron did a back flip in the air. Ron stood and tried to raise his wand, but was struck by four purple beams, each searing his skin as they exploded. One struck Ron on the right side of his abdomen, two struck his left leg, and the last one stuck his left bicep. His left leg gave out beneath him, and he dropped to one knee. Pain and determination were etched on his face. 'Stupefy,' Ron concentrated through the pain. The red beam was deflected again by the wizard. The wizard waved his wand spinning Ron into the air. Ron landed hard on his left shoulder and everyone could hear the sickening crack as he did so.

Ron slowly stood, favoring his injured left leg, while his left arm hung uselessly at his side. He could barely raise his wand. The white hair wizard pointed his wand at Ron and brought his wand back in a pulling motion. Ron was flung forward, his head banging against the floor and he slid to the other side of the ring. He still held on to his wand, refusing to give-up. A large bruise was forming on his forehead and he had a gash over his right eye. With a lightning quick motion, Ron shot another curse, but the white haired wizard had anticipated this and with a motion with his wand, knocked Ron's arm straight into the air. The red bolt completely missed its' target. He then raised his wand, lifting Ron high into the air. He released Ron from the levitation spell while shooting multiple purple beams at Ron. Ron fell, and was knocked unconscious after the first three bolts hit him in mid-air. Three explosions were heard as soon as Ron released his wand. Ron stopped in mid-air, and was protected by an extremely powerful shield charm, while the white haired wizard deflected a curse aimed at his back. The curse struck the ring and there was a huge explosion.

The white haired wizard found himself smiling face-to-face with a red faced, furious Hermione Granger, who had fired the exploding curse at his back. He laughed as she kept her wand pointed at him. She looked as if she was considering trying to hex him again. Harry lowered his wand; he had been the one to use the shield charm that kept Ron from being hit by the other curses to prevent anymore spell damage. He summoned Ron's wand to him, while Draco, who used the levitation charm, lowered Ron onto a stretcher the Medi-Wizard had summoned.

Hermione held back tears of fury as the wizard who had decimated Ron simply laughed at her. She did not lower her wand until Harry grabbed her by the arm. She flung herself on Harry wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She cried on his shoulder all the way to the infirmary where Ron was being taken. Harry looked back at the wizard that even Voldemort would have shrunk back in fear from. The wizard didn't even flinch; in fact, he continued to laugh at them. "You could have prevented this Potter!" he yelled to Harry, before turning and joining a small group of wizards, who apparently were waiting for him. Harry recognized one of the wizard's. It was Malak Ruglia.

_A/N: What repercussions did you really think were going to happen? Ron's been decimated, and the Dark Wizards have made themselves known. How did Hermione, Fleur and Ginny fair in their matches? What will happen to Ron and will he and Hermione make-up if he even wakes-up? What effect will this have on Hermione? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Legend of Potter: Hermione's Vow._


	22. Chapter 21: Hermione's Vow

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**Hermione's Vow**

_A/N: So far in the Legend of Potter, Ron Weasley has been decimated, effectively eliminated from the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament. He is unconscious and in the infirmary. The Dark Wizards have revealed themselves to Harry and the crew. How will all this affect our heroes in the times to come? Also, as the Battle Royal Round draws to a close, there is the Preliminary Round match between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to look forward to! Read and Review please and let me know whether you love or hate this story!_

As they arrived to the infirmary, the healers were getting Ron's condition to stabilize. Draco had a look of genuine worry on his face, and perhaps a bit of guilt. It had been Draco, after all, who appealed to Ron's stubbornness, and fired him up for the match. Hermione had finally stopped crying, but could only look on helplessly with sadness at the lifeless form that was her fiancée. Harry was extremely worried. He had NEVER seen that particular look in her eyes. There was a mixed expression of fury and vengeance. There was genuine hatred in her eyes as she looked on at Ron's lifeless body, yet none of it was directed at Ron.

Fleur had been crying as well, since she was worried about her brother-in-law. Both she and Hermione had won their Battle Royal matches and Ginny still didn't know as her match was just beginning as Ron's came to its tragic end. Hermione went over to his bedside and held his hand gently.

A healer walked up to Harry and Draco, "He's got a dislocated shoulder, three cracked ribs, a fractured skull, a shattered collar bone, and several burns," the healer was nervous, "Whatever curse was used on your friend is unlike anything we've ever seen, definitely Dark Magic. We've done everything we can for him, his condition has stabilized, but it may not be enough," he said somberly. Harry nodded his face paling even further.

He turned to walk out of the infirmary when Draco grabbed his arm, "It's not you fault," Harry simply shrugged off Malfoy's arm.

"I'm going to Ginny, she doesn't know yet," with that Harry set off and made his way to Ring #14 to ensure his wife was safe.

In the ring were Ginny and two other opponents, both of whom seemed to have an unspoken truce and were flinging curses and hexes at her. One was a tall man of average build, and blonde hair. The other looked very familiar to Harry; she had long black hair and was stunningly beautiful.

"Stupefy!" they both shouted.

"Protego!" shouted Ginny. The man's curse merely bounced off the shield, but the woman's curse cancelled out Ginny's shield.

"Rictu Sempra!" shouted the man.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted the woman, Ginny easily deflected the tickling charm with her wand, like Harry had shown her, and dodged the disarming charm.

"Batos Mucosa!" shouted Ginny; her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex hit the man dead on. He dropped his wand as the hex did its job. Both Ginny and the woman used chain magic against each other. Each dodged each others hexes with relative ease, but Ginny's reflexes seemed a bit slower. Harry was surprised that the woman's dueling style seemed very familiar. In fact, it was almost identical to Ginny's. Finally, Ginny gave up casting hexes and curses at her opponent and started to deflect and dodge.

It wasn't long before Ginny threw up a shield charm which was bombarded with spells. Ginny put as much into the shield as she could, but it wasn't enough. The shield became strained and shattered. Three curses hit Ginny, and went through her. Ginny shimmered and faded, Harry smiled. The woman hesitated, not sure what had happened. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Ginny from behind the woman. The woman's wand spun up in the air and Ginny caught it. Harry was proud of Ginny; even Hermione still couldn't apparate silently.

The woman had a disappointed look on her face, but she took her loss with dignity. "Well, I had hoped Ginny… but it looks like being married to Harry has paid off," she said to Ginny as she shook her hand and took back her wand. She had a touch of jealousy and envy in her voice.

"Wish it were you?" asked Ginny, a bit harshly, with a protective tone in her voice. They began to walk out of the ring, when Ginny saw Harry. Immediately she knew by Harry's expression that something was wrong. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, who was very concerned. The woman also looked worried.

"I-It's Ron… He's been hurt pretty bad…" he hesitated saying in front of the woman, but his wife really needed to know, "He's in the infirmary," Ginny was at a loss for words. As angry as she was at Ron before, she still loved her brother very dearly.

"Harry, what happened to Ron?" asked the woman. Harry gave her a strange look.

"I'll explain on the way," he said, leading his wife and the woman to the infirmary. It was strange how normally she acted around him. She seemed familiar to him, and she even seemed to know him, but Harry still couldn't place how he knew her. He explained to both of them about the match and Ron's refusal to give up. He also told them about Ron's injuries and the seriousness about his condition. He left out the part about what the white haired wizard had said to Harry after the match.

"Harry, what is it that you're not telling us?" asked the woman, "We may not have been all that close, but I can still tell when you're hiding something."

"Who are you?" asked Harry a bit suspiciously. The woman gave a slight giggle.

"Do you honestly not recognize me?" Harry gave he a stern look as she giggled again, Ginny gave her a glare that could have killed. Before she could elaborate further, it was Draco that spoke up first, as they arrived at the infirmary.

"Ms. Chang, it's been a long time," he said coolly.

"Malfoy," she said coldly, even after all this time, she still didn't like him. That's when it dawned on Harry who the woman was.

"Cho? I didn't recognize you!" said Harry a bit astonished.

"Don't worry about;" said Cho, "You've been busy."

Both Draco and Fleur had been standing outside the infirmary. "She looked like she wanted some time alone," said Draco, Fleur nodded in agreement.

"I'll go to her," Harry said entering alone. When he entered he saw Hermione still sobbing over Ron's unconscious body.

"I-I swear Ronald… I'll get them…" Hermione vowed, "I'll make them pay… I'll do anything to have you back… P-Please please come back to me!" Hermione sobbed. Harry gave her a moment longer, before resting his hand on her shoulder. She took his hand in both of hers as he kneeled down. Once again she cried into his shoulder. "Oh Harry… If Ron… I-If he…" she was sobbing too uncontrollably to string sentences together.

"Don't worry 'Mione," comforted Harry, "It'll all be fine. Ron WILL be okay, just give him time. He'll be with us again begging to have you in his arms." Harry said this to make himself believe as much as Hermione. They had been the closest he'd had to family since his parents had died. If anything happened to either of them he knew he'd be devastated even more than anyone. They were the first people who had shown him any form of love or compassion. They were the first people who didn't think of him as some sort of criminal or gape at him because of his scar. They were the closest thing to a brother and sister he'd ever had, and he'd do anything to keep them safe. The fact that Ron had been so brutally tortured because of Harry only magnified his guilt.

"But… If he… We…" stammered Hermione. Harry understood her feelings completely, and knew what she was trying to say.

"I know, but it's too late for that," said Harry, "Just be there for him when he wakes up. You love him and he loves you, everything else will just fall into place. That's all that's important right now," he hugged her tightly, his own feeling of guilt gnawing at his insides and now Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Fleur and now maybe Cho were all in danger, as was anyone else who dared to get too close.

_A/N: Harry, Draco, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny have all advanced to the Preliminary Round, but who will be the next to fall? What will be the outcome in the next chapter, when Harry goes one-on-one against Draco? What challenges lie ahead as the World Tournament progresses? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Legend of Potter: Harry vs. Draco!_


	23. Chapter 22: Harry vs Draco

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Harry vs. Draco**

_A/N: The End of an Era…Or the beginning of a new one?_

The rest of the Battle Royals went without too much incident. Four more people were put in the infirmary due to broken bones because someone had summoned a troll into the ring. Two more people had burns similar to Ron, but since they had been eliminated fairly quickly, their cases were much less severe.

"Too bad Snape isn't still alive," said Draco to Harry as they walked with a large group to the center ring where the one-on-one matches were being held. "His knowledge of the Dark Arts was second only to The Dark Lord."

"If Peter hadn't killed him, I might have," said Harry sourly. They were being closely followed by Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, and Cho. Cho, despite losing, decided to stay and watch the rest of the tournament. They had also met up with a few others from Hogwarts who were there for various reasons. Ernie McMillan, who had already been eliminated, Parvati Patil, who like Lavender was representing Madam Malkin's, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas who had each been eliminated as well. They had also been joined by Neville, Luna, Fred and George. Soon, the voice of Auric Orion could be heard through out the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he shouted, "We will now begin the one-on-one Preliminary Round! This round will decide the top 32 wizard's in the world and who will participate in the opening ceremony of the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament! Now, can Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please report to the ring?" All of the lights in the Preliminary Grounds went out, except for the one over the center ring. "The rules are simple! A competitor is eliminated as soon as he either is knocked out of the ring, or submits. Each competitor can use any number of wands that are registered for tournament use!" Harry and Draco reported to the ring with the others trailing behind. "There will be a 25 min. time limit and points will be given as follows. For each time the opponent is knocked down 3 points will be given, for each time an opponent is disarmed, 2 points, and for each time a spell is deflected 1 point! Should the match come to a decision, points will be tallied, and the one with the most points will win the match. In the event of a tie, the two contestants will go into a sudden death round, where the first person to be knocked off their feet, disarmed, or beaten by any other normal means, loses the match!"

_A/N: Thought of everything, didn't I?_

"Wow," said Seamus, "It's just like old times!"

"I know," said Dean with an envious tone, "But, it is a bit anti-climatic." When he said this everyone looked at him with confused looks, even Seamus looked bewildered. Finally, it was Neville who asked everyone's question.

"What do you mean, Dean?" he asked.

"C'mon, one of you must feel it!" said Dean disbelievingly, "Seamus, Cho, Luna, Hermione, Ginny?" Dean was exasperated, "I thought Ginny or Hermione, being so close to Harry, could at least feel it!"

"Get to the point Dean!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's the end of an era!" shouted Dean, "It's going to end, it's all ending right now, and the tournament is just beginning!"

Seamus, Neville, Ernie, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione caught on instantly. "You're right Dean, it's… It's so obvious… I should have caught on earlier," said Hermione, Dean blushed at Hermione's praise.

"What's so obvious?" asked Cho, unsure whether or not she should actually know the answer.

"Yeah, can you clue the rest of us in?" asked Ginny, Cho looked relieved that Ginny wasn't sure what was going on.

Seamus and Neville exchanged knowing looks. But it was Seamus who spoke first, "Dean's right it IS the end of an era!" he said with a wolfish smile. Lavender and Parvati giggled and Ginny glared at them all murderously.

Neville showed his Gryffindor courage by adding, "It's like having the final round at the beginning! It's the fight WE'VE been waiting for, for nine years!" he was suppressing a laugh as realization came to the other's faces.

"Oh, Merlin!" gasped Cho, "Harry vs. Malfoy! It should have happened my third year, but with all the stuff going on with the Heir of Slytherin, the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue they never got to finish!" Ginny paled noticeably, "I'm sorry Ginny, I forgot that the Heir had taken you into the Chamber!" Everyone knew that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin, but they did not know that Ginny, being possessed by Tom Riddle, had opened it in the first place. Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look, but Ginny shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, we'll explain everything later," said Ginny, "Harry shouldn't have to protect me forever," Cho and the others, including Fred and George, were confused. The only people who knew the full truth were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professors Snape and McGonagall. "With everything going on, we'll need all the help we can get and some things should not be kept secret." Everyone shifted uneasily at Ginny's words, Hermione abruptly changed the subject.

"The last time they faced each other was after Dumbledore's funeral," said Hermione solemnly, "Ron, Harry, and I were working on defeating Voldemort," nearly everyone except Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George gave an involuntary shudder, "Harry went off somewhere on his own and we all got separated. He met up with Draco and the two of them began to duel. I've never seen a duel so intense, and whatever Harry said to Draco, made him help us get two steps closer to defeating Voldemort. Of course when Harry all of a sudden appears in his fortress, and Draco killed Nagini, Voldemort caught on to what we were doing, or had done, and ordered all of his Death Eaters and their allies on a full scale attack. Draco went back to Malfoy Manor to protect his mother and Pansy knowing that because of his treachery they would be killed, while the rest of us went back to the Burrow. That was the night Harry defeated Voldemort."

"And the rest is history," said Cho, "I've never heard of anyone called Nagini, why was it so important to kill him?"

"Nagini is such an odd name," said Luna, dreamily, "I don't remember Papa saying anything about any Death Eaters by that name."

"Nagini was Voldemort's snake," Ginny answered.

"Why…" Ernie began to ask.

"A conversation best left for later," interrupted Hermione, as they all saw Harry and Draco go to the center of the ring.

Auric Orion could not believe the tension in the atmosphere. He looked at the large group that had arrived with the two contestants in the ring. Obviously, they all knew both contestants and the looks on their faces said that something special was about to happen. He didn't know what, but he became very interested to find out. He knew that this would be a match to watch at this tournament, and that there wouldn't be another match like it, during the next three days. It would probably decide who would go to the finals. He looked at the expressions on the competitors. They were both stone faced, neither showing any emotion. 'I'm seeing the end of something,' he thought suddenly, 'this should be spectacular!'

Neither Harry nor Draco was aware of the conversation about them, or the thoughts of the ring announcer, but they each had the very same feeling. Neither acknowledged it, nor did they know what it was, the feeling was just there. They began to speak so only they could hear.

"Think we can finish this time Potter?" challenged Draco.

"The only way for you to beat me is to throw me from the ring, and you'll have to actually hit me for that to happen," smiled Harry, "I'm still debating whether I should even draw my wand."

"You will, it's too soon not to, too much publicity," smirked Draco.

"Think you'll be able to keep up?" challenged Harry.

"What makes you think YOU'RE in MY league?" asked Draco.

"Well, I did defeat VOLDEMORT, so I guess that makes YOU the underdog," Harry shot back.

They stood in the middle of the ring, the tension of what was about to happen coursed through out all the former Hogwarts Students in attendance. Even Fred and George were silent, waiting for the duel to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted Auric, "The first match of the Preliminary Round is about to begin! Harry Potter vs. Draco Malfoy! Ready? Begin!"

Both Potter and Malfoy tensed neither drew their wands. Each of the former Hogwarts students held their breaths. They each slowly drew their wands. For both combatants nothing else existed, but that moment. All lay forgotten; Ginny and Pansy, Ron and Hermione, James Collins and Malak Ruglia- all was forgotten, none of it mattered. They stared at each other, neither blinking, neither moving as an unseen war was being waged between old rivals. To everyone watching, it was the end of an era.

They each took two steps towards each other. Both raised their wands and bowed neither breaking eye contact. As if to make a statement Malfoy smirked at Potter. It was just like old times.

"Scared, Potter?" asked Malfoy in a confident voice, as they stood straight up, lowering their wands.

"You wish," replied Potter. They both turned at once, and took five paces and stopped. They were moving as one. Every movement was the exact same. Time seemed to stand still; Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours. No one blinked, afraid to miss the moment. Then it happened, the beginning of the end.

As both turned to face each other, time began to speed up again, as they both simultaneously shouted, "STUPEFY!" Instead of the red beam that usually shot from the wands, there was a crimson, wild bolt of raw, untamed magical energy that surged from the wands. The two bolts struck each other exactly half way between the two casters and exploded with a blinding flash of red light. At that moment both Potter and Malfoy charged each other, waving their wands. They both stopped, with just inches between the tips of their wands. They both shouted simultaneously, "PROTEGO!" To the astonishment of the crowd, both shields collided and there were blue bolts of energy surging from between the two shields. Both opponents were knocked back and thrown off balance. The crowd had significantly grown as more people grew interested in the match. No one had ever seen a shield charm be used to counter another shield charm. Malfoy recovered as he was able to keep standing, but slide back several feet. Potter, on the other hand, landed on his back. He also slide several feet and used the moment to roll back onto his feet. Both raised their wands simultaneously and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The two silver bolts of raw energy connected and exploded in a flash of blinding silver light. Potter and Malfoy were matching each other curse for curse in both skill and power. They each took a defensive stance and started to circle each other trying to anticipate the other's next move. Malfoy attacked first, sending a wordless hex at Potter. A yellow beam of light shot from his wand, and in an awesome shot of power, Potter raised his wand and sent out a shockwave. The shockwave dissolved Malfoy's hex and knocked him off his feet. Malfoy began to stand, but no one could follow Potter's movements as he sent three curses at Malfoy. Malfoy pointed his wand at the ground and used a banishing charm, sending him airborne, and Potter's curses missed completely.

Potter looked up in surprise as five curses came at him. He deflected the first three, but the last two went right through him. He began to shimmer and fade. Malfoy anticipating this, immediately spun around in mid air and fired off two more hexes at Potter who had disapparated above and behind him. Potter deflected them easily and sent a hex at Malfoy. Malfoy also deflected this and both apparated. They both disapparated back on the ground, and sent another curse at each other. The red bolts of energy collided and exploded in a bright flash of red light, and both were gone. Everyone looked up several feet from where Potter and Malfoy had been. Both were disapparating, sending a hex at the other, deflecting another one and apparating again. Sometimes the curse and hexes would strike each other and explode high in the air. Everyone gasped at the spectacular light show over head.

As they landed once more, Malfoy charged Potter. A red light seemed to be collecting energy at the tip of Malfoy's wand. Malfoy pointed the wand at Potter and sent out a large, powerful, red beam at him. Potter threw up a powerful shield charm at that moment and was pushed back several feet, to the edge of the ring. It was now a battle of wills as the shield charm was pounded continuously by the red beam. Both of their wands began to shake from the strain. Potter took a step forward, but Malfoy remained firm. Their wand arms began to shake from the strain. Potter took another step forward and Malfoy began to slide back several inches. Their arms began to shake even more violently as they grabbed onto their wands with both hands. They each tightened the grips on their wands and Harry took two more steps pushing Malfoy back even further. Malfoy forced more magic through his wand. The beam began to flux and increase in size. Potter's shield became strained and he re-doubled his efforts. Both contestants lost ground and were forced inches from the edge. Even as both combatants lost ground, their arms shaking violently from the strain of trying to over power the other, both refused to give in to the other.

Harry knew neither could take too much more of the strain. He jumped to the side as he dropped the shield charm. At that same moment Draco dropped his wand jumping out of the way of a magic rebound that never came. Harry inwardly cursed himself, but when he looked at Draco he couldn't help but smile. Draco had been cursing himself as well. Both had dropped their spells at the same time, and they simply cancelled each other out in stead of rebounding towards the other.

Draco looked on at the smiling fool. He cursed himself again. He knew by Harry's cocky smile that he had lost the match. It was the same smile Harry got on his face before catching the snitch or when Ginny said she loved him. It was the very same smile that Draco remembered from Harry's Pensieve, before Harry dropped his wand and Pettigrew killed Snape, the night Harry defeated Voldemort. Draco remembered back to that night when Harry and he dueled in one of Voldemort's strongholds. The duel was merciless, but Harry had smiled then as well, before making that preposterous proposition that he had reluctantly taken. Draco's training that year, after Snape had killed Dumbledore, left him with few equals, yet Potter matched him. Then Potter soon after defeated Voldemort. No matter how hard he trained, no matter how well he mastered his already significant powers Harry Potter had always been two steps ahead of him. The least Draco could do was put up a good show and end it with his pride and honor in tact. All he could do was to go all out and push Harry to the limit. Harry Potter was now officially the better man. Though Draco had admitted it to himself before, he was now going to acknowledge it. It was then when Draco felt the change, yet he could not place it.

"Having fun Potter?" Draco shouted.

"Ready to submit?" asked Harry with fierce determination. Harry felt the air shift around him. Somehow he knew Draco was planning something drastic, he had felt it. They looked each other in the eye, and knew the end was near. Harry was still unsure what to do, but he wasn't going to wait for Draco's attack. He was the Boy Who Lived, he waited for no one! Just then, everything seemed to change. Harry's vision became a blur of colors, yet it felt natural. He focused on Draco; the former Slytherin was glowing with a deep, dark green aura. He was drawing massive amounts of power from the room. Harry could feel as everything seemed to converge on Draco.

As Draco drew in the needed magical power, he saw what had changed as he stared into Harry's eyes. Harry stood there unmoving, he even lowered his wand. He actually was waiting for Draco to attack. Draco felt as if his whole soul had been exposed, and Draco knew what the change was as soon as he saw it. It was in his… his eyes. Harry Potter was smiling, and his eyes seemed to be twinkling, just as Dumbledore's used to before he died, and he stared at Draco with the same soul penetrating gaze that the old man had.

Draco pointed his wand into the air. A green spark of magical energy surged from the tip of the wand. Harry brought up his own wand protectively in front of him. Everything seemed to slow down again as Draco swung his arm in a wide arc and pointed it at Harry. A powerful, dark green, stream of pure magic shot out at Harry. Harry seemed to be moving in slow motion, yet no one could follow his movements. The stream of magic connected with Harry's wand and with a small flick of his wrist it was redirected. He jumped to his left to avoid the explosion. The then cast three quick curses at Draco. Draco deflected each of them with ease and fired a hex at where Harry had been.

A blast came from Draco's left, but he turned and deflected it. Another came from directly above Draco, he jumped out of the way, and shot two more into the air. He felt a rush of magic gather behind him, and he instinctively spun around and blasted the source with a powerful charm, but there was nothing there. Draco cursed to himself again, he had been certain each time where Harry was, yet he was never where he appeared to be. He could no longer follow Harry's movements or even his distinctive magical signature. Not only had Harry Potter surpassed him, but he reached a level Draco could never aspire to. Instead of despairing, this only spurred Draco on. He refused to let his rival win. He refused to let it all end.

Another curse was hurtled at Draco, and he blocked it with a shield charm. The Shield blocked the curse, but Draco was still knocked of his feet. Draco stood and pointed his wand where Harry disapparated only to have a silver bolt strike him from his right side and knocked his wand out of his hand. The Harry in front of him vanished and saw Potter standing to the right of him. Then he disappeared when Draco drew Pansy's wand, which was knocked out of his hand from his left. As Draco turned he saw Harry flick his wand and Draco flipped into the air and landed on his back. Draco quickly recovered and he tried to reach for the closest wand when both of them where knocked out of his reach. He looked to where Harry was just a few feet away from him. Harry fired another hex which hit Draco square in the chest. Draco flew backwards and landed on his back, inches from the edge of the ring. Before Draco could move, Harry was already standing over him. He stared into the twinkling eyes of his rival. He felt Harry reach deep into his soul and he knew it was over. It was done, finally complete. Harry Potter had beaten him.

"Yield," was all Harry said standing over Draco, pointing his wand right between Draco's eyes. Auric Orion's voice could be heard over the cheers of their fellow competitors.

"Harry Potter advances to the next round of the Worldwide Wizard's Dueling Tournament!" Harry helped Draco stand. Draco nodded his head acknowledging Harry's victory. They each gave each other a brotherly half-hug their hands still clasped together, and patted each other on the back.

It was a strange feeling for Draco Malfoy as he stepped out of the ring. His former classmates, who had loathed him, were cheering for him and congratulating him despite the fact that he lost. Many even gave him a friendly pat on the back. He was completely taken aback. He had been a slimy git to all of them, especially to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, yet they were all… accepting him. Despite the fact that he lost, they had all accepted him into their group, and all because of Harry Potter. A sense of completeness washed over him. It was over, they had finally finished it. Draco then identified the new feelings he had. They were friendship and acceptance. Draco felt as if he belonged. He swelled with pride, his honor had been restored.

_A/N: Draco loses and Harry advances, as if you didn't already know that wasn't going to happen. The tournament isn't over yet, and there are still many more challenges to meet. Personally, this is probably going to be my favorite chapter. I had been looking forward for ages to writing this chapter, and to me everything seemed perfect. From the mood and tone set before the match, to the play by play from the eyes of the spectators, and Draco's realization that he was not going to beat Harry, and for Harry, yet another transformation as he discovers his destiny. Harry's powers are growing, but will he be able to take home the prize? Please, Read and Review! I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter!_


	24. Chapter 23: Slytherin Pride

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Slytherin Pride**

Draco detached himself from the group and made his way to where his mother and wife had been watching the match. Narcissa's face held a look of indifference, while Pansy's held disappointment.

"Potter has made you weak," said his very pregnant wife in a cool voice.

"Without Harry, I'd be locked up in Azkaban right now," said Draco in an equally icy tone.

"So, it's Harry now is it?" Pansy's tone was sharp, "At least we would have known where your true loyalties lie!"

"My loyalties are and always have been to my mother, my wife and unborn child!" said Draco in a dangerous tone.

"And what of Potter?" asked Pansy, "Are you planning on becoming his lap dog now?"

"He's not Dumbledore or Voldemort! He doesn't have a manipulative bone in his body!" said Draco defensively, "Unlike the Dark Lord, whom both our fathers followed blindly. Harry Potter goes to great lengths to protect those who stand with them. To him they aren't just pieces on a chess board!"

"Is that what you're really after, Harry Potter's protection?" mocked Pansy, "Ha! That is such a joke! He's a walking target, just look at the people around him! Weasel's in the infirmary, his older brother was crippled, his own wife was taken by the Dark Lord twice, the eldest Weasel was nearly maimed by Fenrir, and both Dumbledore and Sirius Black, not to mention his parents died to protect him! Even his relatives think he is foul!"

"Those Muggles think that ANYTHING related to magic is foul! They'd spit on us, as soon as they would their own nephew!" Draco shot back, "Those other people made their choices, because they knew Harry would do just as much for them and more!"

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy, how are both of you?" asked Harry cheerfully from behind Draco, "I had no idea either of you were here! Why don't you both come join the rest of us?"

"No thank you, Mr. Potter, Pansy and I must be going," said Narcissa coldly, not bothering to hide her look of disgust. As they began to leave Harry stopped them.

"I remember what Alistair first told me during my first day at Hogwarts," Said Harry casually, "He gave me a choice, and while my decision granted me many opportunities, it lost me many more."

"Who is this, Alistair?" asked Pansy.

"It's the Sorting Hat's name," said Harry smiling, "He was having a rather difficult time deciding what house to put me in, but ultimately decided to put me in…"

"Gryffindor, yes Potter we already know that," interrupted Pansy.

"No," Harry corrected her, "Since I had similar talents and abilities to that of a certain Headboy who had received an award of special services to the school, he wanted to sort me into Slytherin." Pansy looked at him wide eyed not wanting to believe him. "Earlier that day, I remember Ron telling me that a lot of Dark Wizard's come out of Slytherin House, and after our confrontation on the train, I didn't want to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy, so I asked him to put me anywhere but Slytherin. I then remembered what house Ron was hoping to get into because his brothers were there, so I thought I knew where I'd like to go and the Sorting Hat put me into Gryffindor. He told me I would have been great in Slytherin. During the next year when everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, I was starting to have doubts myself. There was a voice only I could hear, and each time the attacks came I'd always be the first person at the scene, except for when Hermione got attacked. When Justin and Sir Nicolas were attacked and I was sent to Dumbledore's office, I asked the Alistair again if I had been put in the right house, and he said again that I would have been great in Slytherin. I told him he was wrong. But, I was being foolish and defensive, because the Sorting Hat is never wrong. I know now that I would have been great in Slytherin just as I was great in Gryffindor, because it's not our abilities or talents or our blood that makes us who and what we are, it is our choices. So just remember one thing, we're not all that different." Harry looked Pansy straight in the eye. She shifted nervously. She also noticed what Draco had seen before and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away from his soul searching gaze. She felt vulnerable and helpless; looking into his twinkling emerald eyes was like looking into Dumbledore's, yet more intense.

Both Pansy and Narcissa Malfoy bid Harry and Draco farewell, both with feelings of emptiness at the bottom of their souls. It was Draco who spoke up first, after they had left.

"I was the reason you didn't go to Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"One of them, but not the only one," said Harry reassuringly.

"Just think, if we'd have had the 'Great Harry Potter' Gryffindor wouldn't have stood a chance and it would have been us who would have won the house cup all those years," said Draco.

"Maybe not the Quidditch Cup though, I'm not sure Snape would have let me on the team," said Harry.

"Either way, the Tri-Wizard Tournament would have been a victory for Slytherin," said Draco smiling.

They walked back to the infirmary where there rest of their former classmates; Fleur, "Mad-Eye" Moody, and now Viktor Krum (he joined them after the match was over to congratulate Harry on his victory) were all waiting for them.


End file.
